A Little Pain: Heavenly Finale
by Senpai's Boo
Summary: The third and final sequel to the A Little Pain series. 3 years later, reaching for the road to happiness...Ayumi and Yoshiki seem to go that way. But really...it all seems so clear now. The road to happiness was there all along. Follow the two musicians in the final story of this series. Rated M for language and lemons. Ayumi x Yoshiki
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi minna! It sure has been a while! It's summer holiday in Norway, so you know what that means! IT'S WRITING TIME! XD Jk, but seriously there's nothing to do, so why the hell not?! Just like Starcounter, after I've published the first chapter, I'll wait a few days/weeks until I upload the rest. So, are you ready?! DIS IS DA LAST SEQUEL: A LITTLE PAIN: HEAVENLY FINALE! Credits to my fan Shuura for helping me with the title! He's a great writer! Anyways, enough chit-chat! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

A Little Pain: Heavenly Finale

Chapter 1

 _ **3 years later…**_

AYUMI POV

"You may be dismissed".

In a flash, everyone in class packed up their stuff and left the auditorium. I on the other hand, took things slow, even though I had some really big plans today! But first, I needed to speak with our teacher Kiyomi Onizaki-sensei. Just as I tapped her on the back, she turned around and smiled at me.

"Something the matter, Shinozaki-san?" she asked me. "Um…", I mumbled and handed her the new pages. "I've finished the new pages to "StarCounter", I said. She widened her eyes as she went through them with her eyes. "The deadline isn't before a week, Shinozaki-san! You sure are a fast manga-ka!" she said and put them in a brown envelope. I laughed and said: "Well, I would love to keep talking to you, but I have to go! See you on Monday!" I said. Just as I was going to leave, she asked: "Could it be this "Yoshiki"?", she asked and chuckled. I blushed and mumbled: "Kind of..". I shook my head and went outside.

How come I become so embarrassed every time anyone mentions Yoshiki?! I sighed and turned around to look at the sign. "Andromeda College. For the creative children of the universe". Kinda ironic, considering that this was an art-college and they couldn't come up with a more creative quote. I sighed, picked up my phone and dialed Yoshiki's number.

Y: Hello?

A: Hi! Still not finished?

Y: Just a few minutes. Are you really that excited?

A: Come on, who wouldn't?! I can't wait to go there! Are you sure you don't want us to pick you up?

Y: No, it's okay. It's not that far from the music shop anyway. And by the way, I read the new pages of Starcounter! I can't believe they almost kissed!

A: Well, it's going to get more exciting! Oh, I can't wait to see it!

Y: Well, I hope you're not so excited that you forgot your luggage at home.

A: …..

Y: Thought so.

A: Shut up! Sigh… I'll go get it now.

Y: Hahaha, you're so cute!

A: Hmph. Bye!

Y: Bye!

I can't believe it's already been three years. A year after we graduated, I started studying art in Andromeda College, which were only a few miles away from Kisaragi. My teacher, Kiyomi Onizaki is a very kind woman. She is very similar to Yui sensei, except that she is older and has black, long hair. But the rest is identical. One day while I listened to a song, a story came into my mind. Long story short, it was about a soul and a human's forbidden love. I imagined the soul being me and the human Yoshiki. And then…I started drawing during class.

The story…I drew the story the way I wanted it to be. After I drew a few pages, Onizaki-sensei, noticed me and my drawings. After reading through them, she told me that she was an employee of a company that sponsored manga series. She was very impressed by my drawings and told me that she could publish my manga if she had my permission. I told Yoshiki about it, and he was positive. "If you have more than one talent, then show it to the world", was exactly what he said. So from that day on, I started working my manga and delivered it to Onizaki-sensei when I was finished. That's where I made my money from.

Yoshiki however, isn't studying at all. He's still working in the music shop, full-time now. He also takes driving lessons every Saturday, which is much appreciated. We still have the contract with StarDaze, so every time we feel inspired, we start writing songs with Miki-chan! She's a second year in Kisaragi now, and I heard that Yui sensei is her homeroom teacher now! Not much has changed, except for the schools and stuff, since we still hang out with our former classmates!

Sigh, enough about the past. Today was a very special day for me and Yoshiki. Why? Well…

 ***RUNNING SEQUENCE***

"Ayumi, as the days pass, you're only getting dumber and dumber!" mom said and rapped me on the head. "Sowwy…", I mumbled in a pouty voice and carried some boxes to the car. As I put them in the trunk, mom carried the last ones and put them in the trunk as well. She straightened up her back and looked at me, almost tearing up. "Ayumi. If things become difficult, do not hesitate to call any of us! Call me when you get there! Write to me every once in a while! Bathe every day and eat properly! Remember every recipe I taught you!" she told me in a shaky voice. "I will mom", I said.

"Is it time for you to go already?!" dad yelled panicked from the front porch. "Yeah! You were supposed to take us there, remember?" I said. He nodded slowly and put on his jacket and shoes. Despite being summer, it was unusually chilly today.

"I love you, sweetie. Take care of Yoshiki and yourself", mom said and hugged me. "I will. I love you too, mom", I said and rubbed her back. Dad went inside the car and said: "Come on, let's go!" I nodded and sat next to him while waving to my crying mother as dad drove away from my old home.

 ***20 MINUTES OF DRIVING SEQUENCE LATER***

"There it is!" I yelled out as I noticed the white, 6-storey building with modern windows all over the place. Dad stopped the car and went out. I followed him. "It's so pretty!" I blurted out. Dad sighed and shook his head: "You're still a child, even now", he said and laughed. "Shut up!" I said and giggled. "Which room?" he asked. "Room 707, the 5th floor", I answered. Dad nodded, opened the truck and took out the largest ones. "Come on, I'll help you carry them", he said. Just as I was about to carry some, a familiar voice suddenly said:

"I don't think that's necessary, Ayato-san".

I jumped a bit, but calmed down as I saw Yoshiki walking to us with a huge grin. "Carrying boxes is not a fitting job for a lady like her", Yoshiki said and chuckled. "Pfft. I can carry these without breaking a sweat!" I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Prove it to me, princess!"

We both stared at each other with a serious look, until we started laughing like crazy. When we both calmed down, I asked: "Did you see it?" "Yeah. I must say, I did a great choice!" he said and did the swag-sign under his chin. "I wanna see it. Now", I said. He patted my head and said: "Be patient now. We should probably carry these first, shouldn't we?" I sighed and nodded.

 ***AFTER CARRYING THE BOXES AND SAYING OUR GOODBYES TO DAD***

"Are you ready?" Yoshiki asked. "Yes, just fricking show it to me already!" I hissed out. Yoshiki chuckled and said: "As you wish". He opened the door and pulled me inside.

I gasped at the beauty.

Everything was so…open. The couch, the kitchen and even the whole living room was painted in a lovely white hue. I just felt like dancing in the middle of everything. "It's so amazing!" I yelled out and ran to what I assumed was the bathroom. Yoshiki laughed and said: "I know, right?! It was already furnished and everything!" The bathroom was white too! And the bedroom! The…bedroom…

The bed…The bed was for two people… I blushed and laid down on it. Yoshiki lay down next to me and gently stroked my head. "Is it awkward?" he asked. "No…that's not it…", I mumbled embarrassed. After cuddling for a while, he asked: "How do you like our new home?" I turned to him and gently kissed his nose.

"I love it"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the beginning of the end a.k.a the first chapter! Starcounter is another Ayushiki fic I've written, so if you haven't read it yet, go ahead and do so! PLZ review and tell me what you think, and I'll see you in a few days/weeks. UNTIL THEN ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey gorgeus! It's Senpai's Boo and I'm finally back to updating every day, YAAAAAAAAY! Dayum already 5 favs and 4 follows! Arigatou gozaimashita! But anyways, here's chapter 2! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 2

YOSHIKI POV

 ***THE VERY SAME DAY XD***

"All furnished and everything? What kinda fancy apartment is that?!" Miki asked at the other end and laughed. I sighed, but I chuckled a bit myself. "It was a very good deal, shall we say", I said. I turned around, only to see Ayumi glaring at me from the kitchen. With that stare, I got that she was telling me: " _Get your ass over here unless you want me to chop it off!"_ I sweatdropped and waved my hand, telling her to wait for a bit. "Miki, I really want to go now! If I don't help Ayumi now, we'll end up serving our guests fried handkerchiefs!" I said panicked. "Oh, crud! I'll hang up then. Have fun!" she said and hung up in an instant. I gulped and went to the kitchen, trying to keep a straight face.

The shadows of her bangs covered her eyes as she put on some spice on the chicken she was going to deep fry. Hm? Is it just me, or has her hair grown a lot? It almost reaches the middle of her back now! I coughed and asked in a low voice: "You needed help?"

Ayumi stopped chopping and slowly, yet creepily turned her head to me. My hands felt a bit sweaty as she raised her head up glaring at me. "U-um…What can I do?" I asked nervously. She gritted her teeth and lounged towards me.

"YOU LITTLE F-…!"

 _-KEEP SCROLLING DOWN AS WE TRY TO CONNECT YOU ;3-_

 _*SSSSSSZZZZZZ*_

With a huge, swollen wound on my head, I fried some vegetables while Ayumi took a bath. Sigh, I guess I kinda deserved it. While Ayumi stayed home today just to cook lots of dishes, I just stayed in the bathtub for like 3 hours before Miki called. You could guess she was pretty pissed at me. Just as I poured the fully fried vegetables in a bowl, Ayumi came out of the bathroom only dressed in a baby-blue robe. I gulped in embarrassment.

She glared at me with her arms crossed. "I forgive you", she mumbled as she joined me in the kitchen. "Really? Why?" I asked her. She rubbed my shoulder and said: "The bathtub is soooo comfortable. I could sleep in there for 5 days straight without even flinching!" I chuckled and handed her the bowl. "Here are your frickin' vegetables", I mumbled. "Zank youuuu, Knight-kuuuun! Now, can you get out the Pocari sweats in the freezer? " she sung out and gave me a peck on the cheek . I grunted and did as she told me and put them on the kitchen table.

"Now you need to pay!" I said. Ayumi gave me a weird look and asked:"What do you mean?" I smirked and grabbed her hips. I stared at her and said: "What do you think I mean? You think I'm satisfied with that tease I got just now?"

Before she could ask me what the heck I was talking about, I pressed my lips on top of hers. My tongue gave her a gentle sweep on her bottom lip, making her moan. "Mm…Yoshiki…", she moaned out and let go. I poked out my bottom lip. She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Not now. We're gonna guests, you know!" I nodded disappointed and let go of her hips.

I'll just go and change!" she said and ran to grab her luggage and pick some clothes. When she did, she went to the bathroom again and closed the door.

 ***6 MINUTES OF CHANGING SEQUENCE LATER***

"Well, what do you think?" Ayumi said and did a 360 for me. The sight of my Ayumi in a soft-colored pink sundress with thin straps and her hair flowing as she spun around, made my heart race faster than ever before.

I gave her a thumbs up and said: "It's a winner!" She giggled and fixed the black necktie of the white shirt I was wearing. "Still not used to wearing fancy clothes, eh?" she asked playfully. I shrugged my shoulders. "Did I really have to dress up? I mean, they're our former classmates! There's no way they're gonna be so picky about what we're wearing, right?" I asked.

Ayumi looked at me with red cheeks and smiled a bit. "Do you really want to know why?" she asked. Okay. Okay, I'm really scared now. "I guess…", I mumbled. She leaned closer to my ear and whispered:

"It's just that you're really sexy when you're wearing clothes like this".

"HOLY FUCK!" I yelled in surprise and embarrassment and waved my arms in the air. She jumped at my reaction but laughed really loudly. "It's the truth!" she said. I was at loss for words. "O-…Oh…", I mumbled. I rose up and sat down on the couch.

"When are they coming, geez?" I asked. "They should be here by now", she answered and patiently sat down on the seat next to me, waiting for the others. "Hey, I haven't heard from Suzumoto for a while. Is she okay?" I asked her. Ayumi looked at me and nodded. "I called her yesterday. She told me that she's been talking a lot with Kizami-kun the past 5 months. It's almost like she's totally forgotten about Morishige-kun!" she answered. I raised an eyebrow and asked: "Really?" Ayumi nodded again. "Experiences from the past, remain in the past", she mumbled and sighed. I nodded in agreement.

 _*DING DONG!*_

In a flash, Ayumi went to the door and opened it. "Hi everyone!" she said and hugged what seemed like the body of Nakashima. "Hi! Oh my god, it's so good to see you again!" the voice of Suzumoto said. "Well come on in!" Ayumi said, making all of our former classmates invade the whole living room.

"Oi, Yoshiki!" Satoshi said and waved at me. "Satoshi! Long time no see!" I said. "Yeah!" he said and clapsed my hand. It's good to see him again. I think it's been 5 months or something since we met and when he told me that he'd started dating Nakashima.

And speaking of dating, Shinohara and Morishige are still dating. I think I even heard Morishige speak of proposing to her in a couple of years. I really don't get him. He has such weird taste when it comes to girls. When I think about it though, I don't really have a particular type anyway. But it doesn't matter, now that Ayumi belongs to me. We've even planned our wedding and stuff! Sigh, five weeks….and her name will be Ayumi Kishinuma.

"KNIGHT-KUUUUUUUUN!" a really familiar voice suddenly yelled.

Oh, fuck me.

The body that belonged to the super loud Seiko Shinohara, jumped itself into my arms, knocking me over. "Oh my god, thank you so much for inviting me to you and Ayumi's wedding! You're being way too kind…", she whispered. "Bitch please. You told me that you would chop my testicles off if I didn't", I said. "And I'll do it now too, if you don't shut up and play along peach face", she whispered in a terrifying voice.

"I hate you…", I mumbled as I sat up. "Aww, I luv you too!" she sung out and laughed after rising up from the floor. "There are not many people like her in this world", Satoshi said and chuckled. "You could say that…", I grunted out. Suddenly, Ayumi clapped her hands and said:

"Good evening, guys! It's so good to see everyone again! Many of you've changed a lot, while some are the same person I met 5 years ago! Thank you so much for attending our celebration for getting a new apartment! Now, let's all sit down and eat!"

And then, after having a small reunion, we sat down and ate some of Ayumi's amazing homemade food.

 ***40 MINUTES OF EATING SEQUENCE LATER***

"Aaaaaaah, that was sooo good!" Shinohara squealed out. "Thank you!" Ayumi said and smiled. We didn't really do anything after the meal. Everyone just sat down and talked about their experiences. "So Seiko, I've heard that you and Morishige-kun have advanced up some levels!" Ayumi said. Shinohara eagerly nodded and said:

"Yeah, it's almost like the times we fought were just a bad dream! Even though we've been together for 3 years now, he still gets soooo nervous when he kisses me, right Saku? And poor boy, in reality he was actually really horny all the time! And our first time, oh my god…! You should've heard how loud he moaned when he ca-…SMACK!"

Shinohara couldn't finish her sentence before Morishige covered her mouth, face blood red in embarrassment. "Don't...say anything more…", he whispered and gulped. After an awkward silence, Suzumoto coughed and said: "I got really surprised when I heard that you started a manga Shinozaki-san! I read the first 4 chapters of Starcounter and it's very unique! It's a good thing though, I really enjoyed it!" "Really? Thank you so much! I work really hard every day to finish a chapter!" Ayumi said gratefully.

"And your wedding is in not too long, correct?" Nakashima asked. I nodded. "My mom and Ayumi's parents planned everything out, so we're going to get married in the same church as Ayumi's parents!" I said. "That's so cool! I'll come! I don't give a shit if I have plans, I'll definitely come!" Seiko said. We all laughed at her goofiness. She was one of the classmates that were still the same after 5 years…

And then, after talking, drinking and laughing a lot, the evening came to an end and everyone left our brand new home.

 **A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2! Plz leave a review if this made you laugh at least a little bit….come on, just a little bit! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hai everyone! HERE'S CHAPTER 3! There will be a lemon in this chapter…. I'm sure you know the drill by now so I'm not even gonna bother. PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 3

AYUMI POV

"Ugh, can you hand me the towel please?" I asked Yoshiki with wet eyes. After a long party and my face completely spammed with makeup, it felt so good to wash my face. "Here you go", Yoshiki said and shoved the towel closer to my fingertips. I brought it to my face and violently wiped it. Yoshiki who just finished brushing his teeth, rinsed his mouth, made some weird gurgling noises and spit the toothpaste out before rinsing the toothbrush and putting it back in the glass.

"You finished soon?" he asked me just before he left the bathroom. "Yeah, I just have to brush my hair", I answered. Yoshiki sighed and muttered: "Girls!" I giggled and evenly brushed my hair after he left.

 ***5 MINUTES OF BRUSHING SEQUENCE LATER***

As I entered our bedroom, I saw Yoshiki laying down on the left side of the bed smiling at me. I smiled back and carefully lay down on the right side. He moved a bit closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. It's a nice feeling…

Even when we were just…dating, he would still cuddle a bit with me. Marriage wouldn't change anything, right? We would still be all sweet to each other like this… Wait, Ayumi are you saying what I think you're saying? So…nothing would change when we married…? Yoshiki noticed how tensed up I was, so he tapped me on the shoulder, making me flinch.

"Is something wrong, Ayumi?" he asked me. I shook my head, evading the question. That didn't satisfy him at all. "Hey, listen up. We're going to get married in a couple of weeks. Married! Haven't I always told you to share everything that's bothering you with me?" he asked in a strict, almost scolding voice. I gulped and mumbled: "Yes".

"Exactly. I'll ask again. Is something wrong, Ayumi?" he said turning me around to make my gaze meet his. I sighed and said: "Maybe…maybe it isn't that good of an idea for us to get married…"

Yoshiki's eyes widened. "How can you say that now? You were always so filled with joy and affection every moment of when we went out and tried on outfits and such! Why now?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and said: "I…I don't know. It's just the back of my head and a hunch in my tummy telling me that this is wrong…", I answered. Yoshiki shook his head and rapped me on the head after saying: "Ba-ka".

"Ow!" I squealed out and covered my head. "You deserve it! Ayumi, just tell me one thing. Why the hell do you think I want to marry you in the first place?" he asked and glared at me. My cheeks got really warm as he asked me that. "U-um…", I stammered out. Yoshiki chuckled and rubbed the same spot he rapped me on. Then, he said:

"I was lonely…for a long period of time in my high school days. The only thing that kept me alive, was my feelings for you, Ayumi. And now, as I have you… I don't want anyone else to take you. I'm not lonely anymore and now I have the courage to be myself and love again, thanks to you! I also….I guess I also want a family for myself, just like any other man".

I smiled happily…A family with Yoshiki…A baby… I want my child to be like Yoshiki. The same, beautiful eyes and the fierce, yet shy personality. "Are you convinced now?" he asked. "I think…as long as you can do me a favour", I said embarrassed. "Anything you'd like. Some take away pizza, maybe?" he asked and chuckled. I shook my head and whispered hesitantly:

"A child…"

I closed my eyes, trying to avoid witnessing his reaction. I coughed and repeated: "Then…let's make a child…or is that too much?" Scared yet fearless, I opened my eyes and raised up my face. Yoshiki looked surprised, happy and worried at the same time. "Um…won't it hurt?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and said:

"Yoshiki, I lost my virginity a long time ago, remember? I'm pretty sure it won't hurt". Yoshiki shook his head and said: "Idiot. I know that. I meant the labor. I heard that it feels like ones insides getting pulled and twisted. Are you sure you want to this early?" I nodded. "I want your babies. Literally", I answered and laughed.

He laughed and took off his shirt. "Welp, we better get into action, then!" he said bluntly. Ho…How did he accept it so quickly?! Does he really want this so badly? That…that makes me really happy…I blushed and nodded. I grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it up, revealing my bra.

Well, this is new! We usually undress each other first, but for the first time we're undressing ourselves! But…I want him to have something he can take off. I removed everything except for my bra and panties. Apparently, Yoshiki thought the exact same thing, since he didn't take off his boxers. He sat up on the bed and pulled me closer to him before he put his lips on top of mine. After holding it there for a few seconds, he sent a flurry of kisses everywhere…my lips…my eyes…the nape of my neck. Soft enough to induce drowsiness in my mind and body.

 **6xx6**

I laid down on the bed with Yoshiki hovering his almost naked body over me. With flushed cheeks, he put his hand on my cheek and stroked it, using his thumb. "Yoshiki…be gentle…", I whispered. "I'll try my best", he said and carefully took a hold of my breasts, tenderly rubbing them while my bra covered them. Why did I even ask that? He has always been so gentle with me. Almost as if he knows my limits…These past 3 years, my breasts have really grown. I'm a full C-cup now! "Ngh…", I whimpered at his soft touch.

"I-if this goes on…my bra will get wrinkled…", I whispered. Yoshiki nodded and moved his hands behind my back to undo it. When he did, he let it fall down to my waist and immediately attacked my right nipple with his mouth and the left one with his fingers. "Ahhhn…!" I whimpered again. He circled his finger around my nipple and grazed his teeth on the other one, making me shiver in pleasure. "Ayumi…raise your hips…", Yoshiki begged, somehow out of breath. I did as he told me, so that he could easily slide my panties off.

"Look at that…you're completely soaked…", he sensually whispered and spread my legs apart a bit. "That's what happens…when you touch me like that…", I said embarrassed. "Oh really?" Yoshiki asked teasingly, and without warning, he gently pushed his index finger inside me.

"A-ah! Ah!" I moaned out at his repeated movements. "Ayumi…you're squeezing me really tightly…!"Yoshiki said as he entered another finger. "Ahh! G-geez, you're only making me more embarrassed!" I pouted out, making him pull out of me.

"Sorry for making you feel this awkward, Ayumi…", he said, actually apologetic. This isn't like him at all… "Mine is…like this too…", he whispered, even more embarrassed than me. Yoshiki sat up on his knees, making me get a clear sight of his erection, showing through his thin boxers.

"Yoshiki…", I said, impressed at his being blunt, even in moments like these. "Can you…take it off?" he asked. I nodded, grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled it down, freeing his boner. It's been a while since I saw him naked, so no wonder I tensed up a bit as I saw his aroused manhood. "Earlier when I entered you…I was thinking: I'm about to go in there…", he admitted, almost proudly. "I…I see…", trying to talk about it in a normal way. He laughed at my attempt, but he lifted me up and embraced me. "Ayumi, I love you", he said and stroked my hair. "I love you too, Yoshiki", I said and leaned in to kiss him one more time.

As we kissed, he fondled my left breast and moved the other one to my womanhood. "N-no…" I whimpered, but deep inside, I knew that I wanted him to do it. He knew it too. While kissing my neck, he stroked my entrance, making me moan uncontrollably. "Aaaaaaaah! Yoshikiiii!" I moaned out and put my arms around his neck. The pleasure was too much, so I fell down on the bed, all power drained from my body.

I'm so embarrassed…I think I could die! Feeling Yoshiki stare at my entrance, made my face redder than ever before. And before I knew it, he was licking my clit.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhn! Ah…Haaaa! Y-Yoshikiiiiii!" I moaned out in pure pleasure. It feels so strange, but so good! "You're so hot down here…" Yoshiki breathed out, making me shiver. "D-don't say that…Ahhhhh!" I moaned again, louder this time. I don't care if anyone hears me…I just want Yoshiki…

Before pushing his tongue in my clit, he groaned out: "Don't hold back, Ayumi!" Ahhh! H-his tongue…It feels too good! My mind is going blank! I'm about to…!

"Yoshikiiiiiii!"

While screaming his name, I clutched the bedsheet tightly as Yoshiki witnessed one of the strongest orgasms I had ever had, if not the strongest. "I love you…Yoshiki…I love you…" I whispered, out of breath and energy. "Ayumi…", he whispered and kissed my cheek. "Are you ready?" he asked me. "Yes…" I replied and spread my legs. And then as always, he pushed the tip inside my clit.

"Aaaaaah! Y….Yoshiki…! Ahhhn!" I moaned out. Only his tip is inside, but it feels so good! "A-ayumi…you're so hot inside…!" Yoshiki hissed out while shivering. "M-move…!" I whispered, making him obey me. Him moving in and out of me…our sweaty bodies slamming together so many times…and us moaning, was enough to make me feel absolute happiness and pleasure.

"Ayumi! I-I'm cumming!" Yoshiki groaned out. He violently took a hold of my legs and thrusted rougher inside me. "M-me too! Cum inside me, Yoshikiiii! PLEASE!" I moaned out. It's getting so hot…! I don't know what to do…! Ahhh!

"YOSHIKIIIII!"

"AYUMIIIII!"

At the same moment the pleasure of cumming roared through my body, it felt even better when Yoshiki released his semen inside of me. It's even hotter now….! Exhausted, the panting Yoshiki collapsed on top of me while clutching my hips tightly. I wrapped my arms around his back. "I…I love you…" I whimpered out. "I love you too…so much", he said and closed his eyes. I did the same, so I could fall asleep while cuddling with him.

Maybe soon…the two of us will become three…

 **A/N: Must sleep. Like right now. Hope you enjoyed the smut! Plz review and tell me what you think so far!** **UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! CHAPTER 4 IS UP! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 4

AYUMI POV

 _ **3 weeks later…**_

"When do you think you'll be finished?" I asked. "The driving lesson lasts an hour, so maybe I'll come home in 70 minutes?" Yoshiki suggested. "Okay! Take care!" I said and hung up. I sighed and put my phone on the table. Okay…let's not stress out now…I still have a few days until the deadline, but I want to finish it quickly! I only have a few pages left! Okay, let's do this! I stood up straight and went to the bedroom, right next to the bed where my study desk was.

"Yosh!" I said and grabbed my pencil. Okay…so this is right before Kyoya is transported back to the real world and discovers the horrendous news, so he has to have a look of happiness as he says goodbye to Yoshiko. Huehue…Yoshiko…I can do that! I drew some lines and blended the color, making it look like sparkles in his eyes. He has very childish eyes…chubby cheeks…tiny feet….and that shimmering laughter….Eh? Wait a minute!

"THIS IS NOT KYOYA!" I yelled out in shock as I realized just what I had drawn. It was a child. A baby, to be exact with similar features to Yoshiki! He…he looks so happy… I calmed down and took a minute to let the image of the baby sink in. He looks like Yoshiki…a lot.

As I ran my fingers over the drawing, a warm feeling of happiness filled my heart and mind. It would be wonderful…to have a child like him. I wiped away a few tears, and got a new page. I simply couldn't just erase that drawing. I grabbed a new pencil, and continued the chapter.

After about 30 minutes, I managed to gracefully finish the last pages. I sighed in relief and went to the hallway to put on my jacket and shoes. Now I just have to walk all the way to Onizaki-sensei's office. Oh well, it's inside Andromeda college so it's not THAT far.

 ***IN ONIZAKI-SENSEI'S OFFICE***

"My my, Shinozaki-san! You never disappoint me!" Onizaki-sensei said impressed as she read through the pages. I giggled and scratched the back of my neck. After she put them in a brown envelope, she asked me: "Isn't it your wedding soon?" I nodded. "I invited you, didn't I? As thanks for starting a my career as a manga-ka", I said. "Yes, you did! I will come, I'm sure of it!" she said. "Thanks a lot!" I said. Just as I was about to leave, she stopped me.

"By the way Shinozaki-san, we received a package addressed to you", she said and got something from underneath her desk. "A package? Why did it arrive in your office?" I asked. Onizaki-sensei took out a little box that was indeed addressed to me. "Apparently, the sender didn't know your address, so he/she sent it to my office instead, knowing that I'm the one publishing the chapters of your manga. It appears to be fan mail, actually", she explained.

My heart skipped a beat. "F-FAN MAIL?! Are you serious?!" I asked her shocked. She laughed and nodded. "Packages like these will be your motivation from now on", she said and handed me the box. It was kinda heavy. Just what have this person sent me? I guess I'll find out when I get home!

 ***ARRIVING HOME***

"Welcome home!" Yoshiki said from the living room as I opened the door. "Oh…hi! How did it go?" I asked him after taking off my shoes and jacket. "It went okay, I guess. I think I need more practice", he said and chuckled, but his eyes widened as he noticed the box I was carrying.

"What's that?" he asked. "Fan mail, I think", I answered. A smile appeared on his face. "That's great news! Are you gonna open it now?" he asked. "That'll be for the best", I said and put the box on the floor. Right after Yoshiki brought a scissor, I cut the box open and looked inside it.

The first thing I noticed, was the chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. "Yay!" Yoshiki yelled out and took the chocolate bars out. Hehe, he's so childlike. The only thing left in the box, was a letter and two some kind of stars… I took out the letter, marked "To Shinozaki-senpai". How cute! I opened the letter, took out a piece of paper and read:

 _To: Ayumi Shinozaki_

 _Ayumi-senpai! Uhhm, if you ever get this letter, I-I, umm… I really love the manga you're making! Y'know, all of my friends in school are reading it and everyone likes it! Yoshiko's story is really tragic! Got me crying, and um…Kyoya is really kind and brash, I love his character! Is it true that Kyoya is inspired by your fiancé?! In that case, I'm soooo jealous of you! He's just so handsome! PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE A SIGNING EVENT WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED IT! I WILL BE THE FIRST TO ARRIVE AND THE LAST TO LEAVE! Keep up your good work and I love you!_

 _-Ryouko Takahasi-san_

 **A/N: CREDITS TO SHUURA FOR HELPING ME WITH THE FANGIRL LETTER AND GIFT!**

Aww, that's so sweet of her! I have to spare this letter! I put the letter aside and took out the star-thingies. On it, it was a note saying:

 _This is for you and your fiancé! Please keep it!_

 _-Ryouko Takahashi_

For me and Yoshiki? Just what is it, exactly? "Oh my god! It's the wayfinder sfrom Kingdom hearts!" Yoshiki said from behind me. "Wayfinders?" I repeated. Yoshiki nodded and took it. "It's a connection charm. In the game, it's usually a good luck charm for travelers, but in our case, it's for us to always remain connected", he explained. "I see…we better keep them, then!" I said. Yoshiki nodded and put his in his pocket.

Suddenly, I felt my tummy somehow…overflow.

Oh god, I know what that means! Panicked, I ran to the bathroom and hurriedly lifted up the lid to the toilet.

YOSHIKI POV

I almost god startled as Ayumi suddenly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Panicked and worried, I went after her and knocked on the door. "Ayumi! Is everything alright?" I asked. No answer. "Ayumi!" I yelled again. Wait…is it just me or do I hear..sobbing?

Is Ayumi…crying? "Can I open the door?" I asked. I held my ear against the door and listened carefully. "Euuuuhhhhh….*hic* waaaaah…..*hic*…", I heard coming from the inside. I gently turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Ayumi was sitting down in front of the toilet, clutching each side of her head with her hand. She was burying her face in her knees while desperately crying and sobbing. "Hey…Are you okay?" I asked her. She rose up her worn out face and looked at me with quivering lips. "Yoshikiii!" she yelled out after clinging into me.

"A-ayumi!" I said surprised. She sobbed into my chest while clinging into me. "S-…*hic*…something's wrong, Yoshiki! It hurts! It hurts so much *hic*!" she sobbed out and held me even tighter. Okay…calm down Yoshiki…You know what you have to do.

I grabbed Ayumi and lifted her up in bridal-style. "I'll call your parents. We're going to the hospital right now!" I said. Ayumi nodded and sobbed. I grabbed my phone, and called Ayumi's parents.

 ***AT THE HOSPITAL***

Surprisingly, the doctor that took care of Ayumi was Nakashima's mother, Natsumi Nakashima. We were sitting on the chairs outside Nakashima-san's office. After she tested Ayumi several times, she asked us to wait outside. Hinoe was holding the shaking Ayumi and Asuka-san and Ayato-san held hands in anticipation. I had never seen Ayumi like that…I wonder what's wrong with her…

Suddenly after 20 minutes, Nakashima-san came out of the door and asked us me and Ayumi to follow her to the office. And so we did.

"Please, have a seat", she said. We sat down on the chairs ahead of her desk. She typed in something on her computer and asked: "You two are now engaged, correct?" "Yes", I answered. "I see. Naomi mentioned that! Are you two also very intimate with each other?" she asked. I covered my mouth in embarrassment and said: "I guess you could say that". Nakashima-san nodded and asked us one final question:

"Have you two had unprotected sex lately?"

God…Does this mean what I think it means?! If it does… I nodded. Ayumi rose up her face and her eyes widened. She's probably thinking the same as me. But it couldn't be…could it?

Nakashima-san rose up from her chair, smiled and gave us both a hug. "Congratulations, both of you!" she said. My whole body felt lighter. "Wh-what do you mean?" Ayumi asked dumbfounded. Nakashima-san's next sentence, made my heart skip a beat:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ayumi-chan, you are 3 weeks pregnant!"

 **A/N: OH. MAH. GAWD! Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! AS ALWAYS, PLZ REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hai! CHAPTER 5 IS UP! DAMN THAT TWIST IN THE LAST CHAPTER! Or many of you probably saw that coming, god dammit XD ANYWAYS, PLZ ENJOY! ;3**

Chapter 5

AYUMI POV

"P-PREGNANT!...You two are not lying, are you?!" mom asked. Yoshiki and I looked at each other worriedly. "We're not", Yoshiki said, straight up. "Ayumi is three weeks pregnant". Mom covered her mouth in shock. I could also see a hint of teary wetness building up in the corners of her eyes. Hinoe and dad went forward closer to me. "I can't believe it…", mom whispered out in between quiet sobs. "It really runs in the family…to get pregnant this early…", dad said. "It was my own choice, dad. I _wanted_ a child", I said.

Hinoe sighed and shook her head. "Why is everyone acting like this is some kind of tragedy?! She's old enough, for Christ sake! This is a joyous event! I'm going to become an aunt and you guys grandparents! Ayumi can handle this, as long as you teach her!" Mom and dad looked at Hinoe and nodded, as if agreeing with her. Surprisingly, they weren't mad at Yoshiki for letting this happen. It's almost as if they don't care about our feelings. Personally…

…I'm so happy, I think I could die.

Mom smiled through her eyes and hugged me. "Congratulations honey. You'll be a wonderful mother to your child". I nodded and hugged her back. "Yoshiki-kun, you better take care of both Ayumi and this child", dad said and gave him a sincere pat on the shoulder. Yoshiki nodded and said: "I will protect both of them with my life". I smiled and gently patted my tummy. Hm? Is it just me or have my tummy already gotten pudgy…? Oh no…the wedding!

"What about the dress?!" I asked panicked. All four of them gave me a weird look. Hinoe broke the awkwardness by suddenly bursting out laughing. I coughed awkwardly, making her gradually stop and say: "Seriously Ayumi, that's what bothers you the most?! Oh well, I don't think you'll look that fat in two weeks. People will barely notice it and your dress will most probably still fit".

I sighed in relief and looked at the smiling Yoshiki. "You should probably tell your parents and Miki", I said. He sighed and nodded. "I don't really want to hear Isao's reaction, but I guess I have to", he mumbled. I nodded and took his hand. "You can do it", I said to encourage him. He smiled and held my hand a bit tighter. "Now, shall we take you two home?" dad asked. "Yes, please", Yoshiki said.

 ***20 MINUTES OF DRIVING SEQUENCE LATER***

"Thanks for driving us!" Yoshiki yelled after dad as he drove away from the apartment complex. "You okay?" he asked me. "Y-yeah…just a little shaken up…it's just kinda unbelievable, y'know…", I said. "Yeah…Wonder how it's like to be a father…", he mumbled and stared at the ground sadly. "Yoshiki…", I said and lifted his face up. "Please…be for our child what Isao-san wasn't to you", I said. He smiled a bit and nodded. "I definitely won't be like that…unless you leave me", he said and smirked.

My eyes widened in surprise. "G-geez, that's out of the blue!" I blurted out. Yoshiki laughed and heavily clung onto my arm. "I don't know what my life will be like if you leave meeeeee!" he sung out. "Well, I won't. I need you", I said. He put his cheek against mine and said: "I know. But you're not the only one", he said.

He looked at my belly and gently rubbed it. "This little missy here needs me too!" he said and chuckled. Excuse me?! "Missy?! Who said it is a girl?!" I said. "I just know it. I simply can't imagine someone like you carrying a boy", he said. What's that supposed to mean?! "It's definitely a boy!" I said. "Hmmmm, really? I _know_ that it's a girl!" he said while laughing. "It's a boy!" I almost yelled. "Oh well. We won't find out until the first sonogram", he said. "When is that anyway?" I asked. He scratched his chin and said: "3 months I think…that's when we'll know what gender it'll be".

I nodded and yawned. "Can we please go inside now? I'm so tired…", I whispered. Yoshiki laughed and nodded. We went inside the apartment complex and took the elevator to the 5th floor.

YOSHIKI POV

"Are you gonna sleep now?" I asked. "Mhm…", Ayumi mumbled and headed to our bedroom. "Goodnight. I'll join you in a while", I said. I…don't think she heard me. Oh well. I lay down on the couch and crossed my legs. Me…a dad, huh…

It feels weird. Knowing that Ayumi is carrying the spawn of me in her tummy…it's overwhelming, really. But I'm still very happy. I will not be like Isao, that's for sure. No matter how my child acts or what she'll look like, I'll still love her with all my heart. What will she look like anyways? I hope she has most of Ayumi's features. It would be like having two of her! Me? Nope. One of me is enough.

How will my parents react…? I'm sure Ayako and Miki will be overjoyed, but…Isao. He is the main problem right now. He'll definitely hate me even more when he finds out. "And now you're going around sleeping with girls?! You're a disgrace!" will be his exact words. Sigh… Maybe I can ask Miki not to tell him yet? No, that wouldn't feel right…How are they going to explain why they're jumping around in joy? Exactly…God, I guess I have to tell him too…ugh. I grabbed my phone and dialed Miki's number. Out of all three, she's definitely the easiest one to talk to.

M-Hello? Onii-san?

Y-Hey Miki.

M-Onii-san! I heard Ayumi-san wasn't feeling well! Is she okay?

Y-Yes and no.

M-What's that supposed to mean?

Y-Well…Ugh, I don't know how to say this…

M-What is it? You're kinda scaring me!

Y-Um…Ayumi is pregnant.

M-…..

Y-You heard me.

M-…I'm becoming an aunt?

Y-Yes.

M-Oh my god…Oh my god! I can't believe it!

Y-I know, right?

M-I can't believe it! Ayumi-san is pregnant!

Y-I'm glad you're reacting like that.

M-Huh, what do you mean? I mean, who would react differentl-….oh yeah…

Y-Mhm.

M-…Are you happy?

Y-Of course I am!

M-That's good!

Y-Miki, can you tell both of them? I mean, you don't have to but…

M-I will. Even if I end up with some bruises.

Y-Oi, don't talk like that!

M-Hehe, sorry. But congratulations!

Y-Thanks. It means a lot.

M-Okay then. I have to go! Take care!

Y-You too.

I hung up and put my phone back on the table. It's late…I promised that I would join her too. When I think about it, I'm actually kinda tired too. I rose up from the couch and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I finished fixing myself for bed, I went to me and Ayumi's bedroom and carefully opened the door. Aw, she's so cute when she's asleep. After simply admiring her, I quietly undressed myself and lay down next to her on the bed. "Mm…", Ayumi mumbled in her sleep. Her voice sounded shaky. "It's okay, Ayumi. There's no need to be restless in your sleep", I whispered to her and stroked her hair.

Her hair has grown so much…Time sure went by fast. It feels like it was just yesterday I confessed to her. "Mm…scared…", Ayumi whispered, some tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. I wiped them away and whispered kindly: "Don't be scared. I'm here with you". Ayumi slightly smiled in her sleep as wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly against me. I wrapped the covers around her and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ayumi. Sleep well", I said and closed my eyes.

 **A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW TO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Haiiiiii! Thank you so much for 8 reviews! I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews in just 8 days, so I can't thank you guys enough with the support! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "MY DEAREST". ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUPERCELL. But anyways, on with the chapter! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 6

AYUMI POV

" _Mama!"_

" _Mama huwwy!"_

" _I want to see dada, mama!"_

 _The little boy's small, yet adorable yells filled my heart with joy as he pulled me towards the café impatiently. Dark-blue hair, chubby cheeks, sharp silver blueish eyes and a big smile. He looks like him. He looks like Yoshiki. A lot. He's healthy. And happy. "Now now, slow down a bit! You're a bit faster than me right now", I said. "Oi! Don't pull mama like that!" a familiar voice shouted from inside the café. Yoshiki…_

" _Dada!" the little boy yelled and ran to him, with me slowly following behind. "What if mama trips and falls?" he said, a bit more strictly this time. "But I…", the boy stammered out. He stared at the floor. "You're gonna be a big brother soon, so you can't keep acting like that", Yoshiki told him and looked at my tummy, which had swollen a lot. The boy sulked and said: "Okay…" Yoshiki kneels down and looks at him straight in the eyes. "Don't you have something to say?" he asked. The boy looked at me with an apologetic look and said: "I'm sorry, mama…" I smiled and patted his head. "You were able to say it properly. Good boy" I said, earning an embarrassed smile from him. His smile…it looks just like Yoshiki's…_

 _Yoshiki took my hand and said: "Ayumi, you go and sit down while I get you a piece of strawberry cheesecake". "Okay. Thank you, Yoshiki", I said and sat down by one of the tables. Then he looked at the boy and said in a friendly tone: "Shall we go and order some sweets, then? You can pick whatever you want". The whole boy's face lit up. "I want espwesso!" he yelled out and raised his arms in the air. Yoshiki chuckled and said: "I think you have to wait a while for that, champ". The boy poked his bottom lip out. "But you said I could pick whatevew I want! I want to be cool, like dada!"_

 _Yoshiki laughed and said: "Trust me. You don't want to be as bad as me". "Dada…bad?" the boy asked. Yoshiki nodded and said: "I was very bad before. Until your mother saved me". As he said the last sentence he looked at me and smiled warmly. The boy put a finger on his lips and said: "Mama…superhero!" he said, his eyes sparkling. Yoshiki laughed, looked at me and said:_

" _Yes. Mama is a superhero…"._

 _Having a family of my own…I'm so happy…_

 _..yumi…_

 _Ayumi…_

 _Ayumi…_

"Nmm…", I groaned out and slowly opened my eyes, only to notice Yoshiki hovering his face over me. "Ah…morning…", I said. "Morning", he said back. He pushed up my bangs a bit and kissed my forehead. "Why were you crying?" he asked. "Huh?" I mumbled. Was I…crying? I touched my face, and felt several tear stains on my cheeks and neck.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked worriedly. I smiled and whispered: "No…it was a wonderful dream…" It answered everything, I think. That boy…he was indeed me and Yoshiki's son. And Yoshiki said that he was going to become a big brother soon! I really hope that dream…will come true.

"Really? Care to share?" he asked. I sat up in our bed and wrapped my arms around my knees. "Now…Now I know that this is a boy", I said and stroked my belly. "What do you mean?" Yoshiki asked dumbfounded. I sighed and said:

"I saw the child, Yoshiki. _Our_ child. It was a boy and we went to the café we always go to, to meet you. He called us mama and dada. He was very similar to you. Same eyes with a hint of blue, same laughter, same behavior and even the same, embarrassed smile. And…" After seeing Yoshiki's surprised reaction, I took a break before I said:

"You said that he was going to be an older brother soon".

Yoshiki's eyes widened in shock. It seemed like he forgot that this was just a dream I had. Yet, it was so realistic. "That's…", he whispered. I smiled and patted his back. "Who knows? Maybe we'll have another one after this one!" I said. "Geez, of course we will! That's not why I'm surprised…Did you really mean it? Did he look a lot like me?" he asked. I giggled and nodded. "You could clearly tell that you were father and son. God, I wish you could've seen it Yoshiki…We were so happy", I said dreamily.

"Heh…he looked a lot like me, huh?" he mumbled. He turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "He's gonna be a rowdy fella! We have to discipline him well, Ayumi! Don't misunderstand, I still believe that it's a girl! But…ugh, you get the point", he said. I laughed and nodded. "He'll be a good boy!" I said. "Correction: GIRL!" he yelled. "Nope, it's a boy!" I said. "GIRL!" he yelled back.

"Oh, and by the way, there's gonna be a party here this evening", he suddenly said, out of the blue. I looked at him and said: "Bitch, WHAT?!" He laughed and said: "While you were sleeping, I literally informed everyone we know about you being pregnant, so our female classmates are coming here tonight to celebrate". "Gosh, why did you accept!? I haven't done anything ready yet!" I said. "Geez, you still have like 9 hours to get stuff ready Ayumi. You could write a song, give a melody to it, get ready for the party and still have at least 4 hours left", he said. "Welp! Better get on with it, then!" I said and rose up to dress myself.

Haaaaa, Yoshiki and my baby, is everything I need to feel whole…they're my dearest…

Wait…*gasp*. I feel inspired!

I ran to my desk as fast as I could, grabbed a pen and wrote down the lines before I forgot them:

 _So, everything that makes me whole_

 _Ima kimi ni sasageyou (I give it all to you now)_

 _I'm yours_

 _Nee… (Hey…)_

 _Kono sekai ni wa takusan no…_ _(There are all types of happiness...)_

 _Shiawase ga arunda ne (…in this world, aren't there?)_

 _Itsuka… Futari nara (Someday…we will find them together)_

 _Dare ka ga kimi no koto usotsuki to yonde (Even is someone were to call you a liar)_

 _Kokoro nai kotoba de kizutsuke yo to shite mo (And to try to hurt you with heartless words)_

 _Sekai ga kimi no koto wo shinji you to sezu ni (Or if the whole world doesn't believe in you)_

 _Ibara no kanmuri wo kabuseyou to shita no (And tries to put a crown of thorns on your head)_

 _Watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo (I can stand beside you as a friend)_

 _Sono kodoku itami wo watashi wa shitteiru (Because I'm familiar with that loneliness and Pain)_

 _So everything that makes me whole_

 _Ima kimi ni sasageyou (I give it all to you now)_

I sighed and took a deep breath as I finished writing the last letter. I just wrote a song…I think it turned out well. "Yoshiki! Can you come here for a moment?" I yelled. With light footsteps, Yoshiki came to my desk and asked: "What is it?" "I wrote another song!" I said and showed it to him. As he read through it, he smiled and said: "You never disappoint me, Ayumi. This is amazing! Have you come up with a melody yet?" he asked. I shook my head. "We'll talk with Miki once the party is over. She's coming too, right?" I asked. Yoshiki nodded. "Don't you dare start slacking today too! I'll be sure to give you the hardest tasks!" I said and dragged him to the kitchen. "Fuck…", he mumbled.

 ***9 HOURS LATER***

YOSHIKI POV

"Yoshiki! Can you open the door when they come? I have to finish the salad!" Ayumi yelled to me from the kitchen. "Okay!" I yelled. Just as I said that, someone pressed the doorbell. I went to the door and opened it. As I did, I immediately cussed under my breath as I recognized those brown curls…

"Where is she?! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?" Shinohara yelled and literally jumped over me and ran to Ayumi to hug her. "S-Seiko?!" she asked shocked. Shinohara bawled out in happiness. "Congratulations Ayumi! I'm so happy for you!" she sobbed out. "Aw, thanks a lot Seiko!" Ayumi said and patted her head.

"Hello Kishinuma-kun! Congratulations with the baby!" Nakashima said and gave me a hug, followed by Suzumoto. "Thank you!" I said gratefully. "Hi Onii-san!" Miki said behind them. "Oh, hey!" I said. Miki has become so mature now. Her hair has become more blonde than before, but she lets her hair completely down now and she wears a bit more mature clothes now.

Everyone went to Ayumi to congratulate her and pat her belly. All this fuzz about the baby, made me forgot that I'm gonna get married in just 2 weeks! Soon…the day that I've been dreaming of for many years, will come.

The road to happiness is close.

 **A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 6! Plz tell me your thoughts by reviewing and stuff! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DURING THE WEDDING! UNTIL THEN ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: CHAPTER 7 IS UP! Finally…the moment you've been waiting for…Ayumi and Yoshiki will now get married KYAAAAA O Credits to Shuura for helping me with the vows. And now…PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 7

THIRD PERSON POV

 **2 weeks later…WEDDING DAY**

With Satoshi's help, Yoshiki managed to fix a perfect black necktie. They were in the men's changing room, right next to the church, and Ayumi and Seiko were in the woman's changing room. "Dude, are you excited!?" Satoshi asked and patted him on the shoulder. "Nooooo, not at all. Why the hell would I be excited on my own wedding day, are you out of your mind?" Yoshiki said sarcastic. Satoshi rolled his eyes and fastened his own necktie. Despite the sarcasm, Yoshiki's fingers and knees were shaking in excitement. This day, Ayumi would be his…

"Hey…Is your family coming?" Satoshi asked. Yoshiki nodded. "Like…everyone?" Satoshi asked. "Everyone. Even Isao", Yoshiki answered. Satoshi's eyes widened. "Is he going to…be at the altar next to you?" he asked. "Obviously. Though, I doubt that he'll say much. He didn't even congratulate me when Miki told him about the child and the wedding, but he didn't completely flip out either", Yoshiki answered.

Satoshi fixed up Yoshiki's suit and said: "Don't worry about him. This day is about you and Ayumi, so don't take your thoughts away from her". Yoshiki smiled and said: "I won't. Thanks dude, for everything". "For sure", Satoshi said and opened the door that lead to the church. "Ready?" he asked. "Yeah", Yoshiki said and went outside with him.

 ***MEANWHILE…***

As Seiko fastened the long, lacy wedding wail, Ayato covered his mouth in awe as he saw his daughter in a purely white wedding dress with long, lacy sleeves and a heart shaped line right over her breasts. The skirt was really long and silky and had a hint of diamond dust powdered on it, making it look like she was sparkling. Both the necklace and her earrings which were a gift from Ayako, were made out of pearls diamonds, and sapphires shaped into a flower. The pearl was supposed to be a flower bud, while the sapphires and diamonds were supposed to be petals.

Ayumi's front locks were styled into beautiful braids, and clamped back by a sapphire stone clip, and the rest of her hair was curled into heavenly waves. Her lips and cheeks were in a sweet, red hue and her eyes were painted in a lovely mix of shimmering white and midnight blue. She was absoulutely beautiful from the bottom to the top.

Seiko, which were one of the bride's maids (all of them are Naomi, Seiko, Miki, Mayu and Hinoe), had her hair down and curled into waves and wearing midnight-blue, sleeveless, sparkling dress with a curly hem that reached the middle of her thighs. The other bride's maids wore the same, but had their hair and make-up differently.

"Ayumi, you look so stunning! You can hardly tell there's a baby in there!" Seiko squealed out. "Th-thank you…", Ayumi whispered shyly. She turned to her father and asked: "What do you think?" Ayato got teary eyed at the sight of Ayumi in a wedding dress. "Just like Seiko-chan said: Stunning", he said and carefully hugged Ayumi, so that he wouldn't ruin anything on her face or dress.

"Ayumi, I don't want to give you away now…", Ayato whispered. "Dad…I really want this", Ayumi said sadly. "I know. That's why I'm not stopping you", he said and laughed a bit. Seiko packed up her makeover stash and said: "I'll go to the altar! See you soon!" She opened the door and went inside the church. Suddenly, another figure opened the door to the changing room.

"Ayumi-san! I brought your bouquet!" the voice of Miki yelled as she ran to Ayumi with a big flower bouquet in her hands. As Miki got a closer look, her eyes widened and she gasped. "You look so pretty, Ayumi-san!" she said as she gave her the bouquet. "Thank you, Miki-chan!" she said. As Ayumi took a closer look at the bouquet, she realized that the flowers in it, were the flowers that grew in the flower meadow she and Yoshiki had their first kiss. Forget-me-nots, gardenias, viols and daisies.

Miki-chan bowed and ran back to the church. Ayato offered his arm to Ayumi and looked at her. Ayumi nodded and hesitantly took it. "Are you nervous?" Ayato asked. "A little…", Ayumi replied. "I'm so happy for you Ayumi. I hope you remain happy with Yoshiki and your child", Ayato said and smiled. Ayumi, almost at the edge of crying said: "Dad…Thank you". And so, they went out to the altar, arm in arm.

 ***AT THE ALTAR***

The suspense and nervousness was almost killing Yoshiki as he stood there with Satoshi, Sakutaro, and Isao behind him. Isao's bangs were covering his eyes, so you couldn't tell what expression he had. Right next to the groom's friends, the bride's maids Naomi, Seiko, Mayu and Hinoe stood there, not as nervous as the groom himself. Miki was right in front of the door, since she was going to throw flowers from her basket as the bride arrived. Among the guests were Yoshiki's and Ayumi's mother, several others from the Shinozaki family, former classmates, Yui sensei, Onizaki-sensei, Yoshiki's boss, their classmates's families and many others. Everyone was so excited to see the bride, but none were as excited as Yoshiki. Suddenly, the music started to play. The bride was coming. Immediately as the door opened, Miki ran across the red carpet while throwing flower petals everywhere. Yoshiki held his breath, but almost lost it as he saw the love of his life by the door.

"She's just…wow…", was his thoughts as Ayumi elegantly walked towards him with an embarrassed smile while holding her father's arm. Yoshiki almost fainted due to his heartbeat and his bloodrush, but Satoshi picked him up from behind and whispered: "Easy buddy. We don't want Shinozaki freaking out now, do we?" Yoshiki coughed and nodded as he rose himself up and straightened up his back. As Ayumi approached her lover, the music stopped and Ayato kissed her hand before leading it into Yoshiki's. "Take care of her, son", Ayato whispered and joined Asuka on the front bench.

"You look beautiful…absolutely beautiful", Yoshiki whispered. "You look really handsome…", Ayumi whispered. After everyone got quiet, the priest started the wedding:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace".

Both Yoshiki's and Ayumi's back stiffened. In the corner of his eye, Yoshiki took a glance at Isao. Isao didn't react to the priests words at all. He just kept his plain composure. As Yoshiki and Ayumi relazed a little more, the priest asked Yoshiki: "Kishinuma-san, do you have anything to say to Shinozaki-san?" Yoshiki nodded, took Ayumi's hands and said:

"Ayumi…do you remember our first encounter? The day you stood up for me against Tsubota-sensei? Even though you were so strong with words and confidence, you were still small and fragile. Many would do a lot to break your confidence. That's why I thought that was a chance, for me to protect you from those people no matter what. I grasped onto that chance. My wish to be with you and protect you, was my sanity of living. I may not be the smartest man on earth and I may not get 100 percent on every test or exam but…you brought me a 100 percent chance for me to start over. To make friends, fall in love, just…be happy again. To simply feel human again. You were the chance of my life, the mark I desired, the hope in my tests of life itself. Right now, at this moment of happiness…I will loosen this chance…to make it surpass every limit I have to offer. I will loosen all of my wants, to make sure that you're always smiling and that your pure heart stays clean. This chance…right now, is an assurance that I, Yoshiki Kishinuma have picked the right one. The woman that changed me with her pure heart. It isn't simply by chance. It is certain that I loved you and I still do to the ends of earth and heaven. You and you only! No one else!"

Gradually, both Ayumi and Yoshiki got teary eyed at his passionate and earnest speech. Ayumi covered her mouth and smiled. "I love you too, Yoshiki…I love you so much… It's so weird now… How didn't I notice you? The guardian angel that always protected and loved me… But I promise you…that I'll keep treasuring you, because I know that I won't find a man as earnest as you in the entire world!". Yoshiki smiled through his tears and looked at the priest. The priest nodded and said: "Kishinuma-san, take Shinozaki-san's hands and repeat after me". He did as he told him to and repeated the words:

"I, Yoshiki Kishinuma, take thee Ayumi Shinozaki, to have and to hold, in illness and in health for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live".

Then, the priest turned to Ayumi and said: "Shanozaki-san, repeat after me". Ayumi repeated the words:

"I, Ayumi Shinozaki, take thee Yoshiki Kishinuma, to have and to hold, in illness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live".

After giving the rings to each of them and putting them on the others, the priest asked Yoshiki: "Yoshiki Kishinuma, do you take Ayumi Shinozaki to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Yoshiki smiled and said: "I do".

Ayumi smiled as the priest asked her: "Ayumi Shinozaki, do you take Yoshiki Kishinuma to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ayumi nods and whispered: "I do".

The priest smiles and says: "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

After a brief smile, Yoshiki grabbed Ayumi's hips and pulled her into a deep, tear drenched kiss, earning a loud applause from the guests. Ayumi slung her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper. They couldn't wait for the big party that awaited them after this. They were now husband and wife…

Yoshiki was now finally certain, that Ayumi was his and only his.

 **A/N: Awwwwwww! Must sleep. Hope you enjoyed, plz review and good night! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEY GUYYYYYS! Chapter 8 is up! There will be a lemon in this chapter….huehuehue… It'll be short though, since I'm lazy as fuck. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "GOD KNOWS". ALL RIGHTS GO TO AYA HIRANO! Again, credits to Shuura for helping me with Morishige's and Satoshi's speech! ANYWAYS PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 8

AYUMI POV

"And now, a toast!" dad yelled and raised his champagne glass. Me and Yoshiki both raised our glasses and smiled. "Cheers!" everyone yelled and took a sip. We were sitting at the decorated garden by the church. After eating some of mom's home cooking, it was time to have some quality time with our friends and family.

"Congratulations!" Yui sensei said and gave me and Yoshiki a hug. She was crying as Yoshiki and I said our vows. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in two years! You have grown so much in only 2 years!" Yui sensei said. "She's obviously talking about the upper part of your body, Ayumi", Seiko said from behind and laughed. "SHUT UP!" I yelled in embarrassment.

Yui sensei giggled and asked: "Where are you two going for your honeymoon, by the way?" "It's the cruise ship we were in 3 years ago, only this time, we're gonna stay there for a week", I said. "I see! How wonderful! When are you going?" she asked. "Tonight", I answered. Yui sensei nodded and drank a sip. "I think it might take some time before I get used to calling you Kishinuma-san!" Yui sensei said and laughed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! My name is Ayumi Kishinuma now!" I said and laughed with her.

Yoshiki laughed and patted my shoulder. "It's time. Are you nervous?" he whispered. "A little", I said. "Are you sure you don't want to change? It must be hard to move around in that heavy dress", he said. "No, it's okay. I'm not going to move around that much either", I said. "Okay. I'll go get Miki. There's a microphone on the stage, so tell everyone what's going to happen", Yoshiki said. After I nodded, Yoshiki went to Miki and told her to get ready. The priest built a stage for us to perform on right in front of the church. I went to the stage, took the microphone and said: "Everyone, please listen up!" Everyone got quiet and looked at me. I coughed and said:

"As many of you know me, Yoshiki and Miki-chan have a band called Ayushiki. Right now, we're working on a CD, which has a lot of exclusive songs that yet haven't been released to the public. So, as thanks for attending our wedding and being our friends, we will perform an exclusive song that will be in our upcoming album! It's called "God Knows" and is written by myself! We hope you'll like it!"

Everyone clapped as Yoshiki and Miki entered the stage and got ready the guitar and the drum set. I picked up my bass and fixed it a little before I looked at Yoshiki and Miki. They both smiled and nodded. And then, they started to play the intro. When they finished, I started singing:

 _Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru_

 _Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute_

 _Itami wo wakachiau koto sae_

 _Anata wa yurushite kurenai_

 _Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu_

 _Senaka mukete satteshimau_

 _On the lonely rail_

 _Watashi tsuiteiku yo_

 _Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

 _Kitto anata wa kagayaite_

 _Koeru mirai no hate_

 _Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

 _My way kasanaru yo_

 _Ima futari ni God bless.._

 _Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa_

 _Genjitsu tokashite samayou_

 _Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai_

 _Anata e afuredasu Lovin' you_

 _Semete utsukushii yume dake wo_

 _Egakinagara oikakeyou_

 _For your lonely heart_

 _Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo_

 _Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou_

 _Watashi kakugo shiteru_

 _Kurai mirai datte_

 _Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne_

 _My wish kanaetai noni_

 _Subete wa God knows..._

 _Anata ga ite watashi ga ite_

 _Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta_

 _Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara_

 _Kizuato nazoru_

 _Dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo_

 _Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

 _Kitto anata wa kagayaite_

 _Koeru mirai no hate_

 _Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

 _My way kasanaru yo_

 _Ima futari ni God bless..._

Applause, whistels and cheers were heard all over the area as we stopped playing. "Thank you!" I yelled and put down the bass. After Yoshiki and Miki put down their instruments, I went down from the stage while holding Yoshiki's hand.

 ***A FEW HOURS LATER***

After taking pictures, talking about our honeymoon and drinking champagne, some of our friends chose to say a speech for us. Morishige-kun went up on the stage, grabbed the microphone, coughed and said:

"Yoshiki-san, congratulations! You have finally fully achieved the girl of your dreams. You turned imagination into a brand new creation in your life. Both of you, good luck with your child and future…as two would even split the skies…"

Seiko and Mochida-kun, which were doing a group duo next, laughed at his sincereness, and Seiko yelled: "Nee, nee! Stop being so serious Saku! It'll be our turn soon, so be prepared!" Morishige-kun laughed and went off the stage before giving the microphone to Mochida-kun and Seiko as they went up on it. Mochida-kun coughed and said:

"First of all, congratulations! As a good friend, what can I say? You did well, Yoshiki! Now take her and your future child and walk on shrouded by unknown mysteries… Just you wait and see, Naomi and I will come along shortly!"

Seiko laughed and said: "Yeah! Good luck Knight-kun, Ayumi! Both of you, work hard to create a good future for your child!"

Just as we thought the speeches were over, Isao suddenly yelled: "WAIT! I have something to say!" Everyone got really startled at his sudden outburst, and Seiko who was holding the microphone was all shaken up. Isao took the microphone and went up on the stage. He coughed and said:

"Yoshiki and I…haven't had the best relationship, shall we say...um…With his reputation and our past…a couple of weeks ago when I found out about the engagement and the child…I realized that those little things that made you seem like a monster, were all caused by me."

Yoshiki widened his eyes at the unusual sight. Despite the time I've spent with Isao, I was also shocked at his sudden behavior. Did he hit his head or something? Isao continued:

"When I found out, I…I thought it was a lie. How could the boy known as a delinquent, the boy that ashamed our family and the boy who rarely did a single thing right, get a serious relationship with a good girl and even planned to marry her? And even get a child? I didn't know how to react. And when I think about it…"

Isao raised his face, looked at Yoshiki with a small smile and said:

"…All those things I believed you to be, were all the images of you that my mind just made up. I yelled at you, scolded you and even hurt you and those around you for no real reason. When I realized that, my whole soul darkened in shame and regret".

Yoshiki's hands were shaking along with his lips and his eyes got bleary. He must be deeply moved…Even after all, just like his mother, he still loves Isao as his father. Isao chuckled and said:

"I may not be fully sane after this and I may not stay all super nice, but an apology and a congratulation are in order. Yoshiki…my son, I'm sorry. Please forgive me".

Yoshiki pressed his lips together and stammered out: "I…I don't know what to say…" Isao went down from the stage and said: "Don't say anything. Just know that I'm really sorry". Then he went back to the shocked Ayako and Miki. After some awkwardness, the wedding continued by eating the delicious wedding cake and drinking some more champagne!

 ***4 HOURS LATER***

"Ahh, I can't wait!" I squealed out as I got in the car and sat next to Yoshiki. The wedding was over and we changed into simple party clothes, but the guests were standing on the sides of the road, waving us goodbye as we drove to the cruise. "Yeah, I'm really excited too! I heard that mom rented a 5-star cabin!", Yoshiki said and smiled. "Yay!" I yelled out. Dad closed the doors and asked: "Ready to go?" "Yeah!" we both said, making him drive to the cruise as the guests cheered and waved us goodbye.

 ***AFTER GETTING ON, CHECKING IN AND STUFF…THEY'RE IN THE CABIN NOW, BTW***

YOSHIKI POV

Through the window in the cabin, all I could see was the color pitch black. It made me feel sleepy…But there was something I really wanted to do first. I read it somewhere, that you can still have sex while you're pregnant as long as the child is less than 6 months old. Ayumi's isn't even a month old! Ayumi had put on her pajamas and laying down on the bed, waiting for me. Just as I finished brushing my teeth, I suddenly got a really naughty idea…

"Yoshiki?!" Ayumi said shocked as she saw my naked body standing by the door. "Ayumi…I want you…" I said embarrassed. "Y-Yoshiki…" Ayumi whispered. With large steps, I went next to her on the bed and passionately put my lips on top of her, teasingly playing with them.

 **6xx6**

"Mm!" Ayumi whimpered out as I playfully nibbled on the soft spots on her neck. As she moaned and hurriedly undressed herself, my manhood rose up, begging for attention from her. This time, I was impatient. I needed her quick!

"L-let me take care of you…" Ayumi whispered and sat down on her knees and spread my legs. Immediately as I felt her tongue drawing circles on the tip painfully slowly, I arched my back and groaned in pleasure. It feels so good…!

"A-ahhh! Ayumiii!" I groaned out even louder as she moved her head further down, taking in absolutely everything in her mouth. I can't…hold it…!

I pulled out from her mouth, lifted her up and laid her down on the bed back first and pushed my manhood into her cunt in one single thrust.

"AAAH!" Ayumi moaned out in pleasure and surprise as I thrusted in and out of her in a quick pace. "Ayumi…Ayumi..! Ayumi!" I groaned out her name again and again, and each time it sounded more and more lovely. It's so incredibly hot inside her…I'm about to melt..!

"Ayumi…! Gonna…cum…!" I groaned out, almost finishing inside her. "Yoshiki…! YOSHIKIIII!" Ayumi moaned out, on the edge of cumming as well. The pressure…it's too much! I can't hold it…! AAAH!

"AYUMIIIII!"

"YOSHIKIIIIIIIIII!"

Making me gasp in pleasure, I ejaculated my seed into her as she came. Despite the length of the process, Ayumi still looked so pleased that I just had to kiss her again.

"I love you…", I whispered and wrapped my arms around her. "I…I love you too…", Ayumi whispered back before we fell asleep on our wedding day.

 **A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THE SMUT! Plz review and tell me what you think so far! UNTIL NEXT TIME CHIBIES ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heeeeeey! CHAPTER 9 IS UP! …Now, they're gonna find out what gender their child will be! And btw, I've never been pregnant myself, so I don't really know when you do sonograms or stuff. I just got some information from mom, so if it's wrong, PLOX DON'T HATE ME FOR IT! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 9

YOSHIKI POV

 **10 WEEKS LATER… August 10** **th** **TUESDAY, 8.30 AM**

 _*RIIIIIIIIIIING*_

"Ugh…", I groaned and barely opened my eyes. It's so bright…Where's the phone again? Oh yeah, it's on the drawer…next to the bed. Fuck. While being blinded, I reached out my hand, searching for the phone. Don't wake up Ayumi…don't wake up Ayumi…Her tummy has grown…a lot. You can now clearly see that there's a baby in there. My baby.

Hihihi, it tickles when I say that! Eventually, I found the phone, grabbed it and held it against my ear. "Hello…?" I said in a tired voice. "Hello Kishinuma-san! This is Nakashima-san calling! I'm very sorry to call you this early in the morning!" the voice said. "Oh…no, don't worry about it. So, what is it?" I asked and yawned. "I just wanted to remind you that the first sonogram is today in a few hours", she said. "It's okay, I remembered it", I said. "That's good! Well then, I'll see you there!" she said and hung up.

"Mm…", Ayumi mumbled next to me. Guess she's waking up too. After moving around a bit, she rubbed her eyes, opened them and smiled at me. "Morning…", she mumbled and stretched her arms. She looked at me and puckered up her lips, asking me to kiss her. She's so adorable, even when she's pregnant. I gave her a gentle peck on the lips and said: "Morning".

Like I said, Ayumi's tummy has swollen a lot, so she's having a leave from both studying and drawing new chapters to her manga series. Surprisingly, she's not in a bad mood at all, despite vomiting at least twice a week and having to carry around what looks like a bowling ball in her belly. I guess the only "problem" or whatever, is her appetite.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked. "Noodles", she mumbled. I frowned and said: "Ayumi, why noodles? It's the only thing you've eaten for breakfast ever since you got pregnant". She glared at me and asked: "Yoshiki! Do you know how it feels like to have a watermelon in your tummy and knowing that it has to stay there for 9 months?" "No", I said. "Exactly. I just don't feel like eating anything else but that one thing…Can you please make me some noodles now?" she asked sweetly. I sighed and nodded. "Thank you", she said and smiled. I went to the kitchen and boiled some noodles. Two portions, since I was going to have some too.

 ***THE NOODLES ARE READY***

"Yay!" Ayumi said and jogged to the table. Yes, jogged. It kinda hurts for her to run. When she sat down, we put our hands together and said: "Itadakimasu!" And then we started eating.

"Mm, it's actually kinda good!" Ayumi said. I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you sound so surprised? I've made you noodles every day these past few weeks", I said and rolled my eyes. Ayumi didn't answer, but she looked a bit embarrassed.

As we finished breakfast and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, I said: "Are you excited? We're gonna see our little girl today!" "Yes, absolutely! But it's not a girl, for the thousandth time! "she protested. "It is! Just you wait and see!" I said. "Oh really?! Then let's have a bet!" she said. "Okay? What kind of bet?" I asked. "The one who guesses right on what gender our child will be, can choose what movie we'll watch tonight! The loser however, has to pay for the pizza we're gonna order. Deal?" she asked and reached out her hand. "Deal", I said and shook it. "Let's go then! I can hardly wait!" she said and put on her jacket and shoes. After putting on our jackets and stuff, we went outside to get the car.

A few weeks ago, I finally got a driving license. As some kind of wedding gift, Ayumi's dad gave us his old car, knowing that I would get a license soon. It was not too fancy and not too old. As we put on our seatbelts, I drove to the hospital.

 ***AT THE HOSPITAL***

"Welcome Kishinuma-san and Ayumi-chan!" Nakashima-san said and smiled. "Hello again!" Ayumi said and smiled. "Are you two ready?" she asked. "Yes!" I said excited. "Okay then, please come in!" she said and opened a door to the sonogram room. Ayumi held my hand a bit tighter as she went inside the room with me.

Upon entering the room, Ayumi's eyes widened at the sight of a weird machine with several attachments and a screen. "Just what in the world is that?" I asked confused. Nakashima-san laughed and said: "This is the sonogram machine, also called the ultrasound machine. By using a special jelly, we will have the first look of the growing child".

"I see…Well then, Ayumi. Up on the bed!" I said teasingly. "Pft. You can't tell me what to do", she said, but she did it anyway. Because of the weight of her belly, it did take a minute or two before she got up. Leaning back on the bed, she sighed and said: "Haaaaaaa, I needed that…"

"You ready?" Nakashima-san asked, earning a nod from both of us. She got a tube of the jelly and asked Ayumi to lift up her dress, giving me a good view of her panties. "Hmmm, Victoria's secret? You naughty girl, Ayumi…", I said and smirked. "Shaddap. It was a present from Seiko", she said. Well, it was kinda obvious.

Nakashima-san applied some of the jelly on her exposed, swollen belly. "I'll be right here, Ayumi", I said and took her hand. She smiled and nodded. As Nakashima-san fired up the machine, she said: "Okay, Ayumi-chan. Put on the blood pressure cuff and press the green button, please". Ayumi did as she asked her to, so Nakashima-san could plug it to the machine. I don't know why, but…I'm feeling a little nervous actually…

After some attachment fixes, Nakashima-san mumbles: "Any minute now…there!" As the screen shows the image, my eyes widened and my lips immediately curled into a smile.

That's my child, right there.

The screen showed a tiny baby curling up in a ball. I could feel Ayumi squeeze my hand in joy. "Yoshiki…", she said in a shaky voice and looked at me with bleary eyes. "Yeah…just, amazing…", I whispered out. Nakashima-san pulled out a pen from her pocket and pointed at the various features of the baby.

"You can clearly see the arms here, those are the feet and here are the eyes. And if you have really sharp eyes, you can also see the ears. The thin line here is where the baby gets its nutrients, called the umbilical cord".

"Can you tell what gender it is?" Ayumi asked. Nakashima-san nodded and said: "Look right here. It's tough to notice it, but do you see this little stub right here?" We both nodded and held our breaths. The moment of truth… Nakashima-san opened her mouth and said:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"This is a male child".

I lowered my head in shame. After all that bragging about me being so completely sure that it was a girl, I was pretty embarrassed. So Ayumi was right, huh…? Oh well…Wait, why am I even sad about it? It's still my son! I looked at Ayumi and said: "Well Ayumi, I guess you win. So what movie do you want to wa-…Ayumi?"

Even more tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she was smiling. "Y-Yoshiki, I want to hold him so much..!" she sobbed out. I smiled, wiped away her tears and said: "Me too, Ayumi. But we still have to wait six months". It's almost as if she forgot about our bet completely!

"Now, that's mostly it! Please come back in 3 months for the last sonogram!" Nakashima-san said and turned off the screen, also turning off our mood a bit. After taking off her attachments, Ayumi rose up from the chair with my help and said: "We will! Thanks a lot, Nakashima-san!" "My pleasure! I will see you two then!"

On the way home, all we could talk about our son. What will he be like? Will he resemble me or her? What color will his hair be? What should we name him? I was thinking something that starts with A or Y like Arata, Akio, Yoshiro or Yoshiaki. Ayumi didn't have any suggestions though. I guess…

…becoming a father, is not all bad.

 **A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! So it was a boy…if you have any cool names that you want their child to be called, feel free to write them in a review along with your thoughts, and maybe I'll consider naming him that! Just MAYBE, since I already have a name in mind, but who knows?! Maybe you guys have even better names! Oh well, UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First of all, I've gotten a lot of suggestions of what I should name Ayumi and Yoshiki's son via PMs, reviews, hell even e-mails, and all I have to say is…damn…you guys easily beat me XD I still kinda want to name him what I had in mind, but we'll see! This chapter will also be shorter than usual, since nothing special is happening :P Second, CHAPTER 10 IS UP! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 10

AYUMI POV

 ***THE NEXT DAY***

"Okay, so have we decided then?" Miki asked. I nodded and sung the finished song for her. During the entire time I was singing, Miki nodded like a teacher would do during a class presentation.

It was the day after me and Yoshiki went to the first sonogram. Just this morning Asobi-san from StarDaze called and said that he needed to finish "My Dearest" today. I'd planned out the instrumental version and stuff, but I never really told Miki about the new song. At once, I called Miki and literally demanded her to get here so we could teach her the song. Of course, she got terrified and got here in less than ten minutes.

When I finished, she said: "That sound nice for our upcoming album! What was the song's name again?" "My dearest", I answered. "I see…Another song inspired by Yoshiki?" she asked and smirked. I blushed and said: "Not just him…my son too!" I said to protest. As I said my son, I suddenly felt a strong vibration from inside. "Ah!" I yelled and jumped a bit. The action repeated itself over and over again, making me realize what he's doing…

He's kicking…

As I whispered the words, tears started to well up in my eyes. "A-Ayumi-san?! What's wrong?" Miki asked. I looked at her and whimpered out: "H-he's kicking…". Miki's eyes widened: "Really?!" I nodded and said: "Here…". I took her hand and placed it on my belly. Miki's eyes widened. "He…he is!" she blurted out. "I know! I'm just…so happy", I whispered and whipped away my tears.

Honestly, I don't really know why I was so happy. I mean, he was kicking. So what? That's how I think about it now…But I remember the joy I felt.

"So, are we going to record it now?" Miki asked. I nodded and yelled: "Yoshiki! How long does it take to brush your teeth, geez! We have to go!" "Blublublyu!" Yoshiki yelled from the bathroom. The next seconds, I heard him gurgling and spitting out water. After coming out from the bathroom, he said: "Let's go then, ladies!" Miki laughed and put on her jacket and shoes, followed by me and Yoshiki.

 ***IN THE CAR***

"What was all the fuzz about just now?" Yoshiki asked. "The baby was kicking!" Miki said. Yoshiki almost jumped in surprise. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" he yelled. "LANGUAGE!" Miki yelled back. "You were in the bathroom!" I said. "You could've just dragged me out!" he yelled. "With this guy holding me behind? Oh, heeeeell no!" I said and pointed at my stomach. "Hmph…You showed it to Miki instead of me…", he grunted out in a sad tone. "You're so childish, Onii-chan!" Miki-chan said. "Shut up!" he said and kept his eyes on the road. "I'll let you know next time he does then", I said, to calm him down a bit. "Fine…", he mumbled. Me and Miki giggled a bit and laid back in our seats until we reached the recording studio.

 ***AT THE RECORDING STUDIO***

"Ah, welcome!" Sohta-san and Asobi-san said in sync as they opened the door. "Hello!" I said and smiled at them. "Please come in!" Asobi-san said and welcomed us. We went inside the recording room and sat down on the chairs there.

"First of all, congratulations on your marriage and baby!" Sohta-san said. "Thank you!" Yoshiki said and shook his hand. "I received your lyrics today, Kishinuma-san. This is an amazing text for a song to your album!" Asobi-san said with respect. "Thank you…", I said embarrassed. "Well, let's not waste any time! Let's start with you Kishinuma-kun!" Sohta-san said. Yoshiki nodded, grabbed the guitar and went inside the room to record the riffs.

It didn't take long for him to record everything perfectly. Not Miki either, almost as if every experience we had together made us more confident than ever before. In less than an hour, it was already time for me to sing.

"Okay Kishinuma-san! Good luck and do your best!" Asobi-san said and gave me a pair of headphones in the room. "Blow me away", Yoshiki whispered and winked. I nodded and giggled before I went inside the tiny room and put on my headphones.

And then, I started to sing:

 _So, everything that makes me whole_

 _ima kimi ni sasageyou_

 _I'm Yours_

But suddenly, I felt familiar ripples in my tummy making my voice shake. It's happening…My promise…! My promise to Yoshiki!

I violently ripped off the headphones and yelled: "YOSHIKI YOSHIKI! HE'S KICKING! OUR BABY IS KICKING, HURRY!"

Yoshiki and the others widened their eyes, but Asobi-san and Sohta-san were the most shocked ones. "Ki-kishinuma-san?!" they yelled shocked. Yoshiki opened his mouth in shock and ran to the room and slammed the door open.

"Where!? LET ME FEEL HIM!" he yelled desperately. I placed his hand on the certain spot. As he felt the repeated movements, his lips curled into a smile. "Wow…just, wow…", he whispered. "Yeah…it's amazing, right?" I asked. Yoshiki could only nod as he was so fascinated and moved. Now…Now I know that he's there. That he's safe in my belly. This was a very special moment for us, that I'm sure we won't forget.

We were so caught up in the moment, that we completely forgot that both Asobi-san and Sotha-san were watching us in shock and awe.

 **A/N: AWKWAAAAAARD XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! If you did, plz reaview and tell me your thoughts! If you have any more names, go ahead and suggest them! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: CHAPTAH 11 IS UP! Be prepared for some emotional moments from now on, even though most Ayushiki lovers probably hates the character the sad moments are tied with…..just read this chapter and you'll know what I mean XD PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 11

YOSHIKI POV

 ***3 months later…***

This month has been…weird. Just weird. Obviously, Ayumi's tummy has grown like crazy since she's 6 months pregnant now. She vomits even more now, and she would often panic and scream at the nightmares she often got. It's hard to calm her down sometimes, but she manages to give into my comforting most of the time, which is a bit less stressful.

We also managed to complete our album! The only problem is that since albums need covers and Ayumi's belly is swollen to hell, we can't publish it until we can shoot a cover, which will be after Ayumi gives birth. That means…4 months, since she needs to fully recover too. And speaking of album…

There were few moments where Miki actually were with us at StarDaze to plan our cover. And when she met up, it always looked like something was bothering her. At first, I thought it was because of…I dunno, a guy or maybe school in general, yet I kinda understood that it was a bit more serious than I predicted.

Even mom has isolated herself from us lately too. Every time we meet on the street we just exchange greetings, and that's it. It's almost as if they both have a rainy day in their minds. "If it's rainy days we're talking about, then the sun comes eventually", is what Ayumi said. In a way, I agreed but in another way, I disagreed. For some people, the rainy days stay…for a long time.

But today, was a "sunny" day for both me and Ayumi. We were going to our second sonogram, which meant that we would see our son again! He has probably grown a lot over these 3 months…Ah, I can't wait to see him!

"So, are you ready?" I asked Ayumi. After some struggle, but with my help she managed to put on her jacket. "Now I am!" she said and grinned. I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips before opening the door and going to the parking lot.

 ***AT THE HOSPITAL***

"Welcome again! Please come on in!" Nakashima-san said with a huge smile. I nodded and almost dragged Ayumi that belly of hers, she often gets really dizzy. "Well I can see that the child has developed quite a lot", Nakashima-san said and laughed. Ayumi grunted and lay down on the bed while I sat down on the chair next to her. After applying the special jelly and fixing the attachments, Nakashima-san turned on the screen, giving us a clear sight of our son.

"He's grown so much, Yoshiki…", Ayumi whimpered out. "Yeah…he looks more like a baby now", I said. Nakashima-san smiled and said: "Yes, it's just as you say Kishinuma-kun! Now, you can clearly see the features on the face and body. He seems to be developing quite normally, so that's good!"

She turned to Ayumi and said: "You only have a few weeks left until you'll give birth to this child. These next few months will be rough on your body, so you need to be strong no matter how much of a pain it'll be. The feeling of holding your child…it makes you forget every moment of suffering…"

Ayumi nodded. "I've gotten a taste of what I'll go through, but for my son's sake I'm willing to go through it!" she said and rose her fist into the air. Me and Nakashima-san laughs at her, making her laugh at herself as well.

"Next time we'll see each other, will be the child birth! Good luck until then!" Nakashima-san said and showed us to the door. "Thanks a lot, Nakashima-san!" Ayumi said and smiled. Suddenly, the phone inside the room started ringing. Nakashima-san took it, but as long as she listened, the darker her facial expression got. "Y-yes…", she said in a shaky voice and looked at me. Huh? Why is she…

She went a bit closer to me and said: "Kishinuma-kun…there's something I have to inform you about". "Huh? Me? What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't know how to say this, but…" Nakashima-san coughed and folded her hands together. "What…?" I repeated. Nakashima-san took a deep breath and said:

…

…

…

"Your father collapsed and is now here in the hospital. He's asking for you".

 ***A PANICKING AND RUNNING SEQUENCE LATER***

I desperately knocked on the room she told me he was in. Why am I even this worried?! I don't even like him…! But…why would he ask for me? He doesn't like me either! But his speech…in our wedding…I guess it kinda made me look at him as a dad...for the first time in a long time. Now I think I know why mom and Miki were in such a bad mood! They knew about this! They knew that he would collapse or something, yet they didn't tell me!

After a while, mom opened the door and looked at me with bleary eyes. "Where is he?" I asked. Mom pointed inside the room and let me in, making me witness Miki sitting down in a chair next to the bed Isao lay in. His face was really pale and worn out, as if he didn't get any sleep for weeks. Miki had her hands folded together and she had her head lowered downwards. She didn't even react when I came in.

"Hi…", I said as I saw them. Isao turned his face and mumbled in a groggy voice: "Hello…". "Hi, Onii-san…", Miki said halfheartedly. "You…called for me…" I said. Isao nodded and sat up a bit. "Did you…want to talk about something…?" I asked him. Even after all that, I guess Ayumi made me a more soft-hearted and forgiving person than I used to be.

Isao nodded again, a bit more sincere this time. Then he turned to mom and Miki and asked: "Can you two please give us some privacy? I want to tell Yoshiki in privacy". Just as Miki was going to protest, mom put her hand on her shoulder and dragged her out of the room.

I sat down on the chair Miki sat on and made myself comfortable. Hehehe, the seat is really warm…I looked at Isao's worn out face and asked: "Just…what happened…?" I asked. Isao took a deep breath and said:

"Yoshiki…I'm not exactly _fine…_ "

 **A/N: OOOOOOOOH CLIFFHANGER! What do you think is wrong with Isao?! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER 12! Dat cliffhanger in the last chapter doe! I'm super pumped! Are you excited?! ARE YOU EXCITED?! Good. And btw just a quick reminder, if you have any more names, then go ahead and write them before I decide :P Now PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 12

YOSHIKI POV

Isao sighed and said: Cancer...happy now? My heart almost stopped at his words, sharp as knives. "C-cancer?"

I repeated. He looked away and nodded. "Apparently, I've had it for a while, but the doctors didn't identify it until today", he said.

Even though he answered my question, many new ones popped into my mind. I just...I had no words. Most sons would immediately cry, but I just sat there as if he didn't say anything.

Cancer is death. That's what most people think. But even I, the delinquent who mostly got C's, knew that cancer could be cured, as long as it's discovered early. But...he said that he had it for a while. And that it wasn't confirmed until today.

"Just...what kind of cancer is it?" I asked. He crossed his arms and casually said:"There's a tumor in my liver". What's with his voice...? It almost sounds like he's proud of it.

"Hey..." I mumbled. "What?" he grunted out. I glared at him and almost spat out the words:

"How can you act so calm?! Your life may be on the line, yet you're acting as if this is an influenza or something! Why is it that you never take things seriously unless it's about your job?! You wasted my time by inviting me, so if you'll excuse me. My wife is probably worried sickly about me"

He glared at me with an angry gaze and yelled out: "Maybe if you listened to me for a moment, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WASTE YOUR TIME!"

His frustration and anger, influenced me as I yelled back: "YOU ALREADY HAVE, BASTARD!"

He hissed out something, but he sat back in the bed and mumbled: "You're right...". "Huh?!" I asked. H-he actually... "I am a bastard", he straight up said. He looked out of the window in the room with some loneliness roaming around in his pupils. We just kept quiet and didn't say anything to each other. I used that time to think things through a bit.

Maybe..maybe if I didn't have this knowledge and maybe if all that didn't happen between Isao and I, I may have cried that day. Miki and mom were outside, but I could hear Miki quietly sobbing. She knows all this...yet she's crying.

"He'll be okay, sweetie. Your father is a strong man. This is...this is nothing..."mom whispered. Dad chuckled and said: "Liar. She knows that I won't make it".

He pisses me off...He pisses me off so much...! "Hmph...so that's why you acted so kind and regretful at my wedding. You just wanna leave the world without regretting anything, is that it?" I asked and crossed my arms. No matter how forgiving I try to be, he still won't change.

Isao hesitated. He scratched his forehead in frustration before saying: "That's only a part of it. There's more".

"Oh really? Then, I'm all ears" I said sarcastically. I stopped all the playfulness as he looked at me with a serious look, that I rarely witnessed in his eyes. He coughed and said:

"I was...scared. I knew Ayako, Miki and my co-workers would get upset about this, but...I didn't shed the smallest tear. Maybe it's because I've felt lifeless most of the time..."

Huh...? Dead? He's been feeling dead...? "Just what do you mean by that...?" I asked. He continued:

"Alcohol, depression and pure frustration was the only things that made me act such a way against all three of you. The woman I loved, was keeping her children away from me to protect them. Our children! My daughter was scared of me, scared that I would suddenly hurt her or her brother. And my son...he..."

He looked at me and said: "Our family got empty, because of me and my selfishness".

What...? He actually...he actually believes that? "B-but you said..." I whispered out. "I know what I said and I know that I meant it back then, but...I am a fool, Yoshiki. A selfish coward who thinks of no one but himself. Yet...I still have a pride"

"Fuck you and your pride" I said under my breath. Isao chuckled and said: "You haven't changed from then..." I turned to him and grunted out: "I have. You just don't recognize me". "Because of that girl..." he assumed. I nodded.

"It was quiet when you were gone..." He blurted out. I turned my head and widened my eyes in shock. I don't get it...was that a compliment or an insult...?

"Mom said the same thing..." I said. He didn't answer, but just kept staring out of the window.

"You'll go through a surgery, right?" I asked. "Are you stupid or something? Of course I will" he said. I groaned at his quote. I just hate it when he acts like this in serious moments. "Um...when will that be?" I asked. Isao sighed and said "February 11th. Until then, they'll use radiation and drugs to slow down the process as much as possible".

My whole body froze. February 11th...? That's the day after the baby will most probably be born...!

"I see..." I said. "Will you be there?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and said: "Well, since I probably will be there that day anyway, I guess I can stop by". Isao chuckled and mumbled a bit embarrassed: "That would be much appreciated".

Just as I was about to leave, Isao said in a weak voice: "Wait...!" I stopped and turned around. Isao coughed and said:

"Before the surgery, I want...um, I demand you, ugh...Gah, I just...! Please...I want to see my grandson...before the surgery. Can you at least do that much...?

My hand was literally almost tilting the door handle as I searched for a proper way to answer. "We'll see..." I mumbled. Isao sat back down and whispered: "At the very least...I'll get a grand child..."

I closed my eyes in pain and shut the door as I walked out. No...Just, no! I can't let him influence me like that...! God...Ayumi is probably worried about me...I should go.

There's no way in hell I'll forgive him!

 **A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! Oh crud, I bet you have mixed feelings about this…Isao is a bastard with a consciousness, let's just put it that way. PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: CHAPTER 13 IS UP! Only a few chapters left, guys! AND THAT WILL BE IT! And I guess I have to reveal the name I wanted to name the baby…Kyoya. I DON'T KNOW WHY I LOVE THAT NAME, I JUST LOVE IT! But I still think that you guys' suggestions were really good, so I've decided to let you guys vote, since this is the last chapter before Ayumi is giving birth. I will give you my favorite suggestions as choices and the name that gets most votes, wins and I'll credit the reader who suggested it :3 The three names are: Kyoya (suggested by myself), Yuzuki (suggested by xAubree) and Aoi (suggested by a guest user). I would like to avoid ties and shit, so please vote if you have time (via reviews or PM's). You can only vote one time, unfortunately :( But anyways, on with the chapter! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 13

AYUMI POV

"Liver cancer?!" I yelled back at him. "Don't scare me like that! I'm the one driving, remember?!" Yoshiki yelled back. This is just getting to intense! And even worse for me, since I have a boy I have to give birth to in a few months! I clutched my hair and pressed my lips together. Wait…I have to talk about this in a mature manner…It's just cancer, he may make it…! But…how does Yoshiki feel about this? Does he feel bad for him or does he not care at all? No, what am I thinking?! If he didn't care at all, he wouldn't even have bothered to tell me…I took a deep breath and sat back down in my seat.

"That's why Miki-chan was acting so weird lately, right…?" I asked. "I suppose. Unlike me, Isao has been by her side her whole life. No matter how much of an asshole he is, she still cares about him. A lot", Yoshiki mumbled. "Yoshiki…was that really necessary?" I asked him and crossed my arms. "Hm? What did I do?" he asked. "Calling your father an asshole…do you really mean that?" I asked him and stared at him. He wasn't looking at me though. He just kept his eyes on the road with a sharp gaze.

"I do mean that. Not just because of my selfish opinions, but the fact that he doesn't even give a fuck about what he's leaving from when he dies. His friends, his joy and even his family…He doesn't give a fuck about them…", he hissed out. "When" he dies?! What's wrong with him?! "Yoshiki, aren't you worried about your father at all?!"I asked him. Before I knew it, we were already by our apartment complex.

As we walked out of the car, he looked at me with a terrifying look and said: "Do you know what it feels like to be a nothing but a piece of shit in your father's eyes?! Believe me! I've suffered, all because of him and his fucking attitude problem! Why the fuck would I be worried about him!? I HATE ISA-…"

 _ ***SLAP!***_

The ear splitting sound of my hand hitting his cheek, echoed through the whole town, it seemed like. The burning feeling in my hand, made me realize just how hurt Yoshiki must have become now. Oh no…what did I do…?! I didn't mean it…! I didn't mean it! I just wanted him to realize what he was saying! How could I do this!?

Yoshiki was laying on the ground while holding his hand against his cheek, red and swollen with pain. While my whole mind was filled with regret, I desperately embraced him and sobbed out: "I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry, Yoshiki…! I didn't mean it…! I'm sorry!" He didn't say anything as I shed the tears I'd been holding back since we got out of the car. I just embraced him and kept apologizing for a while until we went inside our apartment.

 ***INSIDE OUR APARTMENT***

Yoshiki winced a bit as I held the towel with ice-cold water against his cheek. I can't believe I slapped him so hard…Just how strong am I?!

"Does it sting?" I asked him. "Y-yeah…", he answered in a low voice. "I'm so sorry", I apologized again. "Ayumi, you don't need to apologize that much…maybe I went a bit over the line…"he mumbled. "I…I…", I stammered out. Honestly, the reason I slapped him was just a feeling of regret and frustration that came over me. I really love him, but…he needs to accept that Isao is his father. That won't change, no matter how much you try to deny it.

"Ayumi, I've been a lot worse, believe me. I deserved it", he said. I removed the towel and just looked at him while knitting my eyebrows together. "I'm more of a bastard myself…never being honest with myself, never showing kindness nor do I even try to become the father I want to be…I'm just worthless…" he whispered with a shaky voice. If he keeps saying stuff like this, I might slap him again…! But…no. I'll only make things worse if I do…! But…! Ugh, THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!

"Idiot…!", I whispered and embraced him again. "Ayumi…" he whimpered out and wrapped his arms around my back. I pressed my lips gently against his neck and stroked his back. I could feel a drop of water run down my own. Yoshiki…he's crying, isn't he…

I looked at him straight into his eyes and said: "Don't think of yourself as someone worse than you actually are! You may not see them yourself, but everyone who holds you dear, knows the kindness you apparently are oblivious of!" Yoshiki shed a few more tears and whispered: "Thank you…Thank you…". He repeated that over and over while holding me tighter. He's so warm…it's almost unnatural how warm he is…

Something that was natural however was us moving our faces closer and closer to each other. As I felt his breath on my lips, I knew that this moment was right. I took a hold of his hands as his lips gently touched mine.

I'm really glad to have chosen him as my husband…

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this intense chapter XoX PLZ REVIEW, TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND VOTE! I'll give you guys one day to vote, so I'll decide tomorrow :3 UNTIL THEN ;3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Hai minna! Chapter 14 is up! Only 2 chapters left people! AND THEN THERE WON'T BE ANY MORE A LITTLE PAIN! Waaaaaaaaah ;_; But anyways, enjoy the new chapters while you can! The name will be decided in the next chapter, so keep voting! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

AYUMI POV

 _ **3 months later... (February 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **16.26 PM)**_

"Oooh, nice!" I blurted out as I opened Miki-chan's gift. It was a pair of small baby socks printed with small pictures of me and Yoshiki. "How adorable!" Mayu squealed out, making everyone including Miki-chan giggle. Since it was only a month until I gave birth, Hinoe suggested that I should hold a delayed baby shower. I invited basically every close girlfriend I knew, including mom and Hinoe. Everyone seemed happy that I was celebrating it in my own apartment and that Yoshiki was at work for some reason. But I felt a little insecure that Yoshiki wasn't around, considering I could give birth any moment.

Even Miki-chan seemed happy, even after everything that happened to Isao. Despite getting professional medication, Isao's tumor affected his everyday life. Sometimes, I would go to the hospital to just take a look at him while Yoshiki waited outside. I can't tell if they've made up or not, since they rarely talk about each other. And when they do, it's almost always crap talking.

Isao was getting skinnier and skinnier as each day passed. The doctors said that even the surgery might not remove all of it. Translated to casual talk, it meant that it was a big chance that he wouldn't survive. Despite knowing all this, Miki-chan remained strong. Her appearance is childish, but she has a big heart. If I was her older sibling, I would be damn proud of her.

After opening up all the gifts, we were just chit chatting about pregnancy and stuff. "Has it been hard for you lately?" Naomi asked. I nodded. "It's like I'm carrying two watermelons in my belly that kicks me from the inside like period cramps. I always get hungry, I always get thirsty, I always get tired and I always vomit. He better be a wonderful boy!"

They laughed at my quote and looked at my huge belly with a fascinated look. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Seiko asked. I scratched my chin and said: "Well, me and Yoshiki have both agreed on three choices. Kyoya, Yuzuki and Aoi" I answered. "Nice!" mom said and clapped her hands. We kept talking about…well, everything! We had a wonderful time…

…until I felt an unbelievably sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Haaa!" I gasped out and fell onto my knees in pain. I know what's happening…! Yoshiki! I need Yoshiki! "AYUMI!" mom yelled and tried to help me up, but I was too weak as I desperately clutched my belly in pain. "M-my water broke…! H-hospital…!" I gasped out. "Hinoe! Get the car ready now! I'll call Yoshiki-kun!" mom yelled. Hinoe ran outside in a flash and mom hurriedly grabbed her cell phone and dialed Yoshiki's number. It hurts! It hurts so much!

YOSHIKI POV

"Here's your paycheck, Yoshiki-kun", boss said and smiled. I took it and grinned at him. "Thanks boss!" I said and happily put it in my bag. "Well haven't you been in a good mood lately!" he said. "Hehe, really?" I said. Boss nodded and said: "It's because you're becoming a father soon, correct?" I nodded and chuckled. "I can't wait to have a son!" I said and spun around in the store. "I hope he'll be healthy, as well as your wife", he said and laughed. "Thanks a lot!" I said gratefully.

Honestly, I wasn't all happy…Isao will get the surgery tomorrow, and he looks pretty awful. I don't want to admit it, but…I do feel bad for him. He's a bastard, I know…But Ayumi was right. He's still my father and he did raise me with affection in the beginning of my life. What pained me most wa the grief mom and Miki was carrying too. And…I'd rather have him living than under a gravestone soaked in tears from mom and Miki's eyes…Just as I was about to leave, my phone suddenly started ringing.

Eh? Asuka-san? What does she want? I pressed the green button and said: "Hello? Asuka-san? What's wrong?" "Yoshiki-kun! Ayumi is having contractions!" she yelled through the phone panicked. Wait, WHAT?! In the background, I could hear Ayumi desperately screaming in pain. Apparently they were in a car, based off the sounds. "Where are you right now?!" I asked. "We're driving to the hospital. Ayato will be there working along with Natsumi-san, so hurry up and get there as soon as you can!" she replied. "I'll be right there! See you!" I said and ran the fastest I could to the bus station.

 ***40 MINUTES LATER (RECEPTION AT THE HOSPITAL)***

 _ ***SLAM!***_

"Where's Ayumi Kishinuma's room!?" I asked after I slammed my hands on the desk. The woman behind the desk jumped a bit, but she typed in something in the laptop and said: "Room 346, 5th floor". I didn't even bother to thank her as I ran all the way up to the 5th floor and desperately searched for room 346. When I did, I immediately slung the door open.

…

…

…

"AAAAAARGH!"

Ayumi was on her top of her lungs as she screamed out in pain and agony. Ayato-san was holding her hand tightly while Nakashima-san inspected her body. Ayato-san turned around and said: "Yoshiki-kun! Thank god! Ayumi has been waiting for you!" I ran to the sweaty and screaming Ayumi and stroked her hair. "You okay?" I asked. She sniffed and whimpered: "It hurts…Yoshiki….it hu- AHHHH!" I took her hand and said: "I'm here, Ayumi! I'm here! You can do this!" She gave me the death grip and breathed unevenly.

"We need 2 more nurses in room 346!" Nakashima-san said through some kind of phone, but quickly went back to comforting Ayumi. "Now, Ayumi-chan you're doing fine. The baby is safe for delivery, so just stay calm and have confidence", Nakashima-san said to calm her. "Ayumi, dad is here. You're gonna be just fine…Always trust a doctor, especially when it's your dad", Ayato-san said and patted her head.

In a flash, the nurses came and made everything prepared for the baby. Ayumi was very close now…! Her screams almost deafened me and she almost brook my hand with her grip.

"Ayumi-chan, push! You're nearly there, okay?!" Natsumi-san yelled. "AHHHHHHHHGHHH!" Ayumi screamed out. I was getting more and more scared and worried…I have no idea what will happen next…! Then…just as I thought that…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _Ayumi-chan! I can see it! I can see the head! Just keep pushing!"_

" _Don't give up!"_

" _Almost there…!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah!"

Oh my god…It just happened…!

Sprawling around in Nakashima-san's arms, our son cried at the cold air that suddenly hit him. Ayumi was covered in sweat and breathed heavily, but she laughed and cried in joy, as well as myself. "That's him…That's him right there…"I whimpered out. I was crying, but I was so happy.

After cutting the cord and cleaning him, I handed our son to Ayumi. With red skin, chubby cheeks, some wet, dark hair on his head, really small body and closed eyes, he slept in Ayumi's arms who was crying so much in joy.

"I…I love him already…I love him so much…"Ayumi whispered out and kissed the top of his head. "He's so beautiful…just like his mom…" I said and leaned against both of them. "You did very well, Ayumi-chan! Congratulations!" Nakashima-san said. Hehe, even Ayato-san was crying! It was his first grandchild after all. "I'll go tell the others!" he said after pulling himself together.

"I'm tired…can you hold him for a while…?" Ayumi whispered. "Of course", I said and held him tight to my body as Ayumi fell asleep.

This is the first time…I've held a baby…He looks a lot like Ayumi. The hair color, the nose, the cheeks and even the body was so similar to her features. Just like Ayumi…I love him already. "Welcome to the world, champ…" I whispered and kissed his forehead.

Just as I did, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Huh…" I mumbled. At first, I thought he was going to start crying again, but he just looked at me with his light blue eyes…a perfect mixed hue of me and Ayumi's eye color. He blinked many times and just looked fascinated at my face. I smiled and said: "Hey buddy…! I'm your dad, Yoshiki…You can call me dada, though…", I chuckled at how ridiculous I sounded, but neither of us minded so I continued.

"That woman over there is your mom, Ayumi. Call her mama…She's a strong girl, despite how she looks. She carried you in her tummy for over 9 months…! Can you believe that…?!"

He blinked again in surprise as I turned him to Ayumi's sleeping figure. Then he looked back at me again and yawned in a high tone, letting out an adorable squeak and snuggled to my chest as he went to sleep again. "Huh…for some reason I thought you were going to be scarier…", I said and chuckled. I kept him in my arms for several hours, not wanting to put him down.

This was my son, Ayumi. Our son.

 **A/N: Awwwwwwwww ;_;! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU WANT TO VOTE, SEND ME A PM! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: CHAPTER 15 IS UP! After collecting the few votes (lol) the winner is…..I'll just let you find out yourself haha :P ANYWAYS PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Chapter 15

YOSHIKI POV

*THE NEXT DAY*

"For the last time, he looks more like you!" Ayumi almost yelled. I sighed and pressed my hand against my forehead. Ever since Ayumi and I decided on his name, we've been having an argument wether who the baby looks like the most. We ended up with naming him Kyoya, or Kyo as a nickname. I was a bit sour about it, since she literally named him after the main character in her manga, but eventually I admitted that Kyoya was a badass name.

"Ayumi, come on! His facial features are you on point! His eyes, nose, even the hair color!" I said. We were still at the hospital as I held Kyo while he slept. Ayumi opened her mouth, but closed it a few seconds after she did. I smirked and said: "Guess I've won, then". "Shut up!" she yelled and stretched out her arms towards me. "Can I hold him now?" she asked. I nodded and let Kyo in her arms. She smiled as she cupped his tiny feet. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said. The door opened and Nakashima-san came in.

"I hate to disturb you three, but you have visitors!" she said. "Visitors?" Ayumi repeated. Just this morning, all of our former classmates had visited Kyo, me and Ayumi. The only ones who hadn't seen him, were my family. Oh...

Just as I thought "family", I remembered that Isao was getting his surgery today. In a couple of hours, in fact. My chest hurt when I thought about what Miki and mom must be feeling and thinking at this moment.

With red noses and eyes, Miki and mom came in with a smile painted on their faces.

"Let me see my grandson!" mom squealed out and ran to Ayumi. As she looked at Kyo, she put her hands on her cheeks and said: "My my, how beautiful! He looks a lot like you, Ayumi-chan!" Miki smiled and stroked his cheek as she asked: "What's his name?" "Kyoya, or Kyo", I answered. Miki nodded and whispered: "He's so cute..."

After some talking, I decided to get straight to the point: "When is the operation starting?" Mom pressed her lips together and said: "In about 30 minutes". I nodded and suddenly remembered my promise to him... I guess...I guess I should do him this one favor.

I carefully took Kyoya away from Ayumi and said: "I'll be right back. There's just something I need to do". After some seconds of surprise Ayumi nodded and said: "I understand. Be careful". I nodded and went to Isao's room, with Kyoya waking up on the way.

*BY ISAO'S ROOM*

I took a deep breath and knocked on his door, carefully so I wouldn't drop Kyo. "Come in..." a worn out voice said from inside. Without hesitation, I turned the doorknob around and went inside. I didn't even wait for his reaction, as he witnessed me coming in.

"Yoshiki...!" Isao mumbled and shot up his eyebrows as he noticed the tiny figure in my arms. He was skinnier than ever before and he had very dark circles under his eyes, signaling very little sleep during the medication.

He pointed a shaking finger at him and asked:"I-is that..." I nodded and went a bit closer to him. Isao smiled as Kyo opened his eyes and looked at him. He was probably surprised by the new face he was looking at. "C-can I..." Isao asked and stretched out his arms. "Mhm.." I mumbled and lay down Kyo in his arms. Isao chuckled and asked: "What's his name...?" "Kyoya" I answered.

Isao held him for a bit more, chuckled and said: "It's wierd, y'know...thinking that the child you are holding is your grandson..." I shrugged and sat down next to him on the bed. After a moment of silence, Isao whispered: "He looks like you...". I turned to him with widened eyes.

"Huh? Did I say something weird?" he asked. I shook my head and said: "No, it's just that you're the first one to say that...including Ayumi..." Isao grinned and chuckled. "I see...you just don't want your child to be like yourself, is that it?" he said. I crossed my arms and didn't answer him. I guess that was a part of it, but that Kyo looks more like Ayumi, was a fact.

"I never expected you to keep your promise... It's not...your style". I grunted and said: "I may be a bastard or whatever, but promises are meant to be kept". "Haha, indeed...that's why...", he mumbled and took out something from his pocket.

As he showed it to me, my whole mind got filled with forgotten memories from my past...:

~FLASHBACK TO 13 YEARS AGO~

"I did it!" I said after I played the last tone on the first guitar I had. "Good job, Yoshiki. You're really starting to get the hang of it!" Isao said and patted my head. We were in my bedroom, playing some tunes from animes and movies. That's right...how could I forget this...?

"Dad, can I please use your plectrum now?!" I begged him. Dad had this super cool plectrum with golden and silver print and fake, but real-looking rhinestones on the edges. "The plectrum to a king" was what I used to call it. I would do anything, just to play one song with that plectrum.

"Not yet, Yoshiki. I won't let you use it until you've become a true man" he said, just like all the other times I asked. "Geez, you always say that but you don't make sense!" I grunted and crossed my arms. Isao patted my shoulder and said:

"A true man, is someone who is brave enough to marry, to have a family and to take care of everything he's supposed to take care of. He will do anything to ensure his family's safety and well being. Working hard, making a lot of money and show affection to his children and significant other. That is a true man".

"So...when I've done all that, you'll let me try it?" I asked. Isao laughed and nodded. "Piece of cake!" I yelled out. "Oh believe me, Yoshiki. It's not that easy at all", Isao said. "I'll still do it!" I yelled out and jumped on his back.

Those were...really good times...

~BACK TO THE PRESENT~

"You...", I stammered out. It's just...how? And why? He still kept it, even after he stopped playing the guitar! "How could I forget...you were the one who teach me how to play, but...I forgot..."I mumbled. Isao nodded and said: "I thought that...I should give this to you...before the surgery". Then he chuckled and said: "I still remember it clearly, even now...Every day after dinner, I taught you how to play. But since you always washed your hands after dinner your hands got slippery, making you drop the guitar on the floor almost every 30 seconds..." "But, I haven't become..." Isao stopped my words by saying: "Yes, you have".

I hesitated to take it. "Take it. You were worthy of it a long time ago", he said and lay the plectrum down next to me. So many questions were floating around in my head. So even though Isao was such a jackass to me, he still kept the plectrum!? "Isao...why now? Wasn't I just a pain in the ass to you?!" I asked frustrated. The calmest one out of us, was little Kyo who was almost falling asleep in Isao's arms again.

"Good question...", Isao said. "Maybe because I was aware of your thoughts on me...You would've immediately refused to take it if I asked you to without cleaning things up a bit. Or actually...I just felt like keeping my promise".

Wait...Isao's eyes...They're getting...watery... Is he crying...?

To my surprise, Isao took my hand and whimpered out: "I'm scared...I'm scared Yoshiki...! I don't want to leave neither Miki nor your mother!" The past me, who didn't want anything to do with Isao, would've violently shaken off his hand at once. But the present me, who finally after many years felt loved by his father, didn't want to let go yet. Isao still has a heart, even now.

"But...there's still a chance, right?" I asked. "A small one" he answered. "A small chance is still a chance!" I said. "I suppose...", he mumbled and gave Kyo back to me. "Thank you for letting me see him", Isao said and slightly smiled. "Don't mention it" I said. After a silent moment passed, we heard a knock on the door. It was a nurse.

"Kishinuma-san, the preparations for the surgery are complete", she said. "Okay. I am ready", he said. The nurse nodded, looked at me and said: "You're his son, no? You, your mother and your sister may wait outside the surgery room until the doctor will give you the news. Okay?" "Yes, just let me bring my wife as well", I said. The nurse nodded and went on ahead with Isao behind her. On the way, I felt Isao put something in my pocket. Before I could protests, he had already gone outside.

After asking Asuka-san to watch over Kyo and bringing Ayumi, me, Ayumi mom and Miki waited impatiently for the surgery to end.

*2 HOURS LATER*

AYUMI POV

After 2 nervkilling hours, the doctor finally came out. His gloves were bloody and I couldn't quite read his expression. Ayako-san and Miki-chan had cried quite a lot so their noses were really sore and Rex as well as their eyes. Yoshiki was tightly holding my hand the entire time. I couldn't read his expression either. He coughed and said: "Doctor...how is he?"

The doctor coughed, looked at all four of us and said:

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Everything seemed to go unexpectedly well...until for an unknown reason, Kishinuma-san's heart...it stopped beating so suddenly...We tried everything we could to make it beat again, but it was all for nothing. I am so very deeply sorry..."

A shadow created by their bangs covered Ayako-san's and Miki-chan's eyes. And then, drip...the first year from Miki-chan's eye fell.

As I looked at Yoshiki, I witnessed no movement in any of his facial features. It was all just...plain... I embraced him and said: "I'm so sorry, Yoshiki...I'm so...sorry...". He wrapped his arms around my back, not saying anything. He just patted my back silently. Ayako-san and Miki-chan embraced each other while quietly sobbing.

"Yoshiki-kun...I have to inform you about something. Please, come with me", the doctor said. I nodded and followed him into a small office. He signaled me to sit down, so I did right ahead of him.

"Kishinuma-san told me to tell you something before the surgery", he said. "Huh? What did he say?" I asked. The doctor coughed and said:

"Tell my idiotic son that I demand him to stop washing his hands after dinner, even if his mother tells him to".

As he said the last word, my heart felt a little more tender and my eyes got filled with hot tears. "Just what does it mean...?" he asked. I laughed, wiped away my tears and said:

"That tells me how sorry he is".

 **A/N: ;_; Hope you enjoyed this chapter….NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE WAAAAAAAAAAH! UNTIL THEN;3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Last chapter…of the entire A Little Pain series…Oh my god…THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN THE SERIES ;_; I can't believe I ended up writing 4 parts, just for one fic! THIS COULD BECOME THE NEW TWILIGHT! But anyways, ARE YOU READY?! Let's go! PLZ ENJOY THIS FINAL CHAPTER! ;3**

The Final Chapter

 ***3 MONTHS LATER (TOKYO DOME)***

AYUMI POV

"Take a deep breath, Ayumi. Just forget that we're gonna perform in Tokyo Dome with thousands of people watching us…Think about Kyoya, who's at Asuka-san's house, just to watch us perform!" Yoshiki said and patted me on the shoulder. "Yoshiki, you're only making me more nervous!" I said and took another sip of the strawberry juice.

After spending hours on hair and make-up, me, Yoshiki and Miki-chan were finally ready to perform at Tokyo Dome. After our album called: "A Little Pain" got released to the public about a month ago, we sold over a million copies in just a matter of weeks. That's why we're here tonight, just to perform our songs from the album! After taking some deep breaths, Sohta-san appeared on the stage and yelled out in the microphone:

"Is everyone excited tonight!? Finally, we shall introduce our very own Tokyo favorite to perform our favorite songs at this moment! PLEASE WELCOME, AYUSHIKI!"

The whole arena was literally vibrating because of the applause that found place by the audience. "Good luck", Miki-chan whispered. Me and Yoshiki nodded, before running to the stage with big smiles. After introducing ourselves to the audience, though they already knew who we were and earning a huge applause from them, I grabbed the microphone and said:

"Good evening, everyone! We're Ayushiki!"

Everyone clapped, cheered and whisteled before I continued:

"Thank you so much for coming tonight! We will of course perform with our songs from our recent album, and then finish up with the very first song we wrote; "A Little Pain! Please enjoy!"

After applause and fixing the instruments, we played the songs in an special order:

Winter Sleep

The day Yoshiki wrote a song for me instead of buying a gift. With those words, he told me about the pain he felt when he saw me with Mochida-kun. No matter how hurt he was, he still wanted to be with me. Yet all he could do, was to watch over me in a distance. When I came into his life, I woke him up from his winter sleep.

God Knows

Me and Yoshiki were getting married that day! Even though we were happy, we were aware that the road to the future would get even bumpier than it already was. We would have more fights and things would get even more frustrating than ever before. But, we may also be even happier than we were before we got married. God knows what will happen in the future!

My Dearest

Yoshiki. The two of us will become three! For a while, I didn't think that I would have anyone else that I would hold dear. But, our child…I love him…! Maybe the road to happiness was there all along…? Now, you and our child are my dearest…!

Before we knew it…it was already time for me to sing A Little Pain.

A Little Pain

Me and Yoshiki's story so far…

I was supposed to go on a date with Mochida-kun. He got sick, so I went with Yoshiki instead. That's when I realized that I really liked him. After a couple of more dates, we started dating but not long after that we had our first fight. We made up quickly though! He met my family, I met his and we slept together for the first time.

A lot of things happened after that. Long story short, we started a band, we got engaged, we had sex…a lot, we got engaged, we graduated, I studied in an art college and started a manga, Yoshiki learned how to drive, we bought an apartment, I got pregnant, we got married, Yoshiki's father died, and…I think you get the point. The whole thing is…

…All of this wouldn't have happened, if Yoshiki didn't have that little pain in his chest.

When I sung the last word, when Yoshiki played the last tone and when Miki-chan hit the last drum, the whole audience cheered and clapped. All three of us went to the edge of the scene and bowed before I grabbed the mic and yelled: "THANK YOU!"

YOSHIKI POV

And so, we went backstage to have a little celebration. Asobi-san and Sohta-san came with several bottles with pocari sweats and some desserts. "That was awesome!" Miki blurted out after taking a sip. "I know! I can still feel the chills going up and down my spine!" Ayumi said and did a little top-dance. I chuckled and said: "I hope we'll have more performances like this in the future!" "YEAH!" Miki and Ayumi yelled like two over excited drunk middle-aged men. Just as I was about to eat a piece of a chocolate cake, I realized something.

I used the plectrum Isao gave me.

Even after 3 months, I still have the plectrum and I even use it. But I still, even after all this…I don't feel worthy of it. Isao just felt guilty, right…? That's probably why he gave it to me…Guess I have to clean things up a bit…

 ***THE NEXT DAY (AT THE GRAVEYARD)***

Alone, ahead of his gravestone and with his plectrum in one hand I was ready to talk to…his gravestone, I guess. Dunno if he can hear me, but…fuck it. I coughed and said:

"Hey…Isao, it's Yoshiki…Uh, I hope you're fine, I guess…I'm doing great! Kyoya is growing up and he's healthy, as well as Ayumi…But there's something that's still bothering me…"

I took out the plectrum and laid it down next to the red roses on the stone. I continued:

"I still have a lot to learn. You however, have tons of experience from the rebellious me. You are the right owner. Deal. With. It…Ya twat."

I smacked my forehead. I'm supposed to be serious, yet I just HAVE TO mess things up… I coughed again and said:

"What I mean is…You are the only true man I know. There's nothing you can do about it…Bye, I guess".

Just as I turned around and was about to get back in the car where Ayumi and Kyoya were waiting, I realized that there was still something I had to do. I turned back to the gravestone and said:

"And by the way…Don't worry. I haven't washed my hands after dinner…dad".

I tried my best not to tear up as I went back to the parking lot. I promised Ayumi that we would bring Kyoya to our special place. The place where most of our memories together lies.

"Haaaaa, it's been a while since we've been here…" Ayumi sighed and lay down on the grass in the flower meadow with Kyoya in her arms. It was even greener than ever before. "Yeah…", I said and lay down next to them. Kyo seems fascinated enough! With his little arms and tiny feet his eyes widened as he touched the soft grass.

"He likes it…!" Ayumi said and laughed. "Yeah!" I said and patted his head. "You like flowers a lot, don'cha?" I said. Kyo looked at me and rubbed my face while slightly giggling. Hehe, he's just as cute as his mother…

"You're a good father, Yoshiki…" Ayumi said and snuggled to my chest. "I'm just showing him how much I care about him", I said and smiled. After cuddling for a while, Ayumi said:

"I can't believe…I can't believe that all this has happened to us…in only a matter of years…" "I can't believe it either! I mean, I never thought that I would be able to get together with the girl I loved so much…", I said and cupped her cheeks. "Oh you…", she sighed out before I gently pressed my lips against hair. First gently, but then it got more and more passionate.

"Yoshiki….", she sighed out as I broke the kiss. "Yes, my love?" I asked. "I…I have a request…" I said. "And what would that be?" I asked. She looked at me, took my hands and said: "Please…stay by me and Kyo's side forever…"

I embraced her tightly and whispered into her ear: "I will. Always". Ayumi wrapped her arms around my back and whimpered out: "Thank you…". She let go to pull me in for another kiss…

Ayumi. I want to be with you. Forever. And ever. And ever…I will never let go of you.

It's weird…None of this would have happened, if it wasn't for the little pain in my chest.

Just…

A little pain…

 **THE END….FOR REAL!**

 **A/N: *sniff* THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING THIS SERIES ;_; I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! So what are your final thoughts, not just on this sequel, but the whole thing? PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME! So that will be it…I think XD I'll write more fics but I NEED BREAKS! XD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! Until next fic!**

 **Senpai's Boo is out ;3**


End file.
